When Day Met Night
by iNaji
Summary: W-what c-c-can I do f-f-for you Naruto-K-Kun?" Naruto grinned. "Well you can start by never getting rid of that cute blush. Second you can never stop being my number one fan. And thirdly you can never ever stop loving me." A series of NaruxHina one shots.
1. Last Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...SADLY

Okay well I needed to take a little break from AA so as a result i decided to write a decent sized Christmas one shot or two shot depending on the feedback from you viewers. EnJoY!

* * *

Hinata grinned as she took a step back from the fireplace and observed her brilliant decorating. On the mantle were pictures of Team 8, her mother, and one of the only pictures of her and Naruto. To the left of the pictures was a scented white vanilla candle and next to that was a little glass light up Christmas tree. On the right it was symmetrical to the left. A huge chain of white Christmas lights surrounded the fire place along with one, cute, little lavender stocking that hung from the mantle, with the name Hina embroidered in yellow. The actual Christmas tree shined brightly in the far left corner of the living room already housing a couple of presents from various people. The apartment was big but cozy.

**Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special**

The room was warm and the Christmas music gave it a peaceful atmosphere as Hinata curled up in a blanket with a mug of hot chocolate and stared at the fire. Another Christmas spent alone, which ment another year gone by with no success in telling Naruto her feelings. You see every year Hinata would get something for Naruto, last year she bought him concert tickets to see his favorite band Three Days Grace, and even though Naruto accepted it, he had given the present away to Sakura and asked her instead of Hinata. It had hurt her alot, because no matter what he would always care for Sakura.

**Once bitten and twice shyed  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me  
Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me**

On the coffee table laid an un mailed letter and various gifts for each Rookie. Hinata got up from her nice cozy spot on her black leather couch and got bundled up into a tan knee length jacket with white fur around the collar and on the hem of her sleeves. She had on a lavender hat with two long braided strings on each side, and black mittens with tan UGG boots. She looked cute. (A/N: By the way she is wearing her shippuden outfit underneath.) Hinata quickly gathered her bearings and headed out to give her gifts.

**Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again**

The scenery was beautiful as Hinata leisurely strolled down the street, a pathway of white surrounded her. There was snow everywhere. The first stop was her team mates houses Kiba and Shino, as well as her Sensei's house. Then she was to head to Ino's, then TenTen's and Temari's etc. Once done she had just one gift left, and that was for Naruto. It was a specially made gift for him, it was something Hinata put alot of time, effort, and love into.

**Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special**

Hinata had made Naruto his own jacket an exact replica of his fathers except for Naruto. It was a black ankle length trench coat with orange flames rising up from the bottom and on the hem of his sleeves. There was a red spiral on the back and in white kanji was the word, "Fire Fox." All of this was hand stitched and designed.

**A crowded room and friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of eyes  
My God, I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on**

As Hinata went to knock on Naruto's door she had heard voices. Upon closer inspection she had identified the female voice as Sakura's. Hinata stealthily peeked into the window and carefully listened in.

**A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A girl on a cover but you tore her apart  
Maybe this year  
Maybe this year I'll give it to someone special**

_"Naruto I've been doing some thinking and I would absolutely love to go to the festival with you. Iv'e realized that it's you I've loved not Sasuke, your a hero now and everyone loves you... I've just become one of them." Naruto was speechless and his eyes were wide as dinner plates as Sakura moved in closer to him, about to kiss him. _

**Cause last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special**

Hinata gasped loudly, drawing the attention of Naruto and Sakura. Hinata couldn't hold back her tears as she dropped the gift at the door and ran away as fast as she could. The snow made a crunching sound as Hinata ran and ran with no particular destination in mind. Tears blurred her vision and the wind stung her face. When she finally stopped she had made it back to her apartment and crashed onto her bed. She burried herself under her lavender silk covers and let it all out.

**Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special**

Back at Naruto's house Sakura was about to make her move when Naruto suddenly saw Hinata gasp and run away. Naruto suddenly became angry and moved away from Sakura, pushing her back. "Sakura what is wrong with you? Last year you didn't even want anything to do with me and now because I'm a hero your suddenly all over me? And whats worse is that I bet you knew Hinata-chan was at the door, huh? Sakura you really can be a bitch." Sakura gasped. "Naruto that's not true! I had no idea Hinata would be there. And I do love you, why won't you believe me?" Naruto sighed and simply replied, "Because you don't believe yourself." and walked to the door to find a neatly wrapped present.

**And last Christmas  
And this year  
It won't be anything like, anything like**

Naruto gasped when he opened it up to find a custom hand made jacket. As he put it on it fit perfectly and he looked dashing in it. When he found a note in the box he opened it up and it had said, "_Naruto your a very bright and wonderful Shinobi, you have courage and confidence, and that is why I admire yous so much. You never give up and always take your defeats with a smile. I ment what I said at the Chuunin exams and when I fought Pein. I'd gladly die for you because I love you very much. Merry Christmas Naruto-kun._

**Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special**

Naruto immediately ran to Hinata's house, he had to fix this. Naruto knocked on the door and about one minute later the door opened to reveal a dishevled and puffy eyed Hinata. She gasped. "W-what c-c-can I d-do for you N-Naruto K-Kun?" Naruto grinned and took a step closer.

"Well you can start by never getting rid of that cute blush." Naruto then took another step closer and wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him with questioning eyes and they only made him love her more.

"Second you can never stop being my number one fan." This time Naruto lifted up her chin, inches away from her face.

"And thirdly you can never ever stop loving me." Naruto finally moved in for the kiss and even though the kiss didn't last long it conveyed so much.

"N-Naruto K-kun?" Naruto chuckled and burried his head into her hair which smelled strongly of lavender. "Merry Christmas Hinata-chan."

* * *

**One year later**

* * *

It was Christmas Morning in the Uzumaki home as Naruto and Hinata sat in front of the Christmas tree opening presents. Hinata had just finished opening her present from Naruto which consisted of a set of Diamond earings and a heart shaped diamond necklace with the name Mrs. Uzumaki endraved on the back of the heart.

"Oh Naruto-kun it's so beautiful! I love it! I love you." Hinata exclaimed as she kissed her husband as he gave his one of a kind foxy smile.

"Now Naruto-kun I have two presents for you. The first one is under the tree over there, and the other well you'll get that one in nine months." Hinata said with a smile as she put a hand on her stomach. Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Nine months? What could possibly ta-." Naruto stopped and grinned as if something just clicked in his head. "You mean I'm gonna be a dad?" Hinata nodded while patting her stomach. "Hai, Naruto-kun I'm pregnant." Naruto whooped and picked Hinata up bridal style and spun her around.

Best Christmas ever? I think so.

* * *

**Okay everyone this is a little Christmas oneshot I made to take a little break from AA so to speak. It should be out before New Years!**

**Merry Christmas everyone!! (Thought it's a little early).**


	2. Grown Up Christmas List

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...SADLY

Okay well I decided to make this a series of various one-shots. I do enjoy a good one-shot now and then so why not make multiple ones? Oh and these have no relations to eachother. ENJOY

* * *

Hinata sighed as she took a walk through central park, it was winter in NYC and so there were Christmas Lights everywhere. Steet lamps light the way as Hinata stepped down the path. There were mostly couples strolling through the park at this time of night, just enjoying each others company. Hinata looked on at them longingly, wishing she had that special someone to spend Christmas with. But sadly she didn't and this would be another Christmas alone.

As Hinata got deeper into the park, she started to hum softly, passing Strawberry Fields before actually, absentmindedly, turning into song.

**Do you remember me  
I sat upon your knee  
I wrote to you  
With childhood fantasies**

Hinata started to gracefully twirl in a circle, as snowflakes fell against her pale smooth skin and rosy cheeks. Her hair flew our around her and she continued to the famous white bridge.

**Well, I'm all grown up now  
And still need help somehow  
I'm not a child  
But my heart still can dream  
**

Hinata stared at the frozen lake/pond, watching the very few Ice skaters still left at this hour of the night. She smiled and continued onward, looking at the ground as she walked and then looking at the sky.

**So here's my lifelong wish  
My grown up christmas list  
Not for myself  
But for a world in need**

Hinata turned to her left to see a mom and her child sitting on a bench, sharing a warm pretzel and hot chocolate. She smiled at the scene and they smiled back. Feeling a little better she continued on her journey, with no particular destination in mind.

**No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal the heart  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end oh,  
This is my grown up Christmas list**

Hinata walked under a bridge and twoards a huge fountain, finally taking rest upon it. She fiddled with the tassles as she kept singing.

**As children we believed  
The grandest sight to see  
Was something shiny  
Wrapped beneath the tree ****But heaven only knows  
That packages and bows  
Can never heal  
A hurting human soul**

Hinata was so caught up in singing that she didn't realize someone had sat down next to her, smiling as she sung.

**No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
Oh, This is my grown up christmas list**

The blonde haired man smiled at her voice, it was truly very pretty.

**What is this illusion called the innocence of youth  
Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth**

Yet so was she.

**No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end, oh  
This is my grown up christmas list  
This is my only life long wish  
**

**_"This is my grown up christmas list." _**Hinata sang the last note perfectly as she finally opened her eyes to see a very cute, very handsome and muscular man, next to her. She blushed as her eyes widened and she quickly looked away.

"You have beautiful voice you know, you shouldn't be shy." Hinata brought her head up to meet this young mans eyes. They were the prettiest shade of piercing blue she had ever seen, and his whisker marks were unique.

"T-Thank Y-you but i-if you don't m-m-mind me a-a-asking w-what is s-someone such as y-y-yourself doing a-alone on C-christmas?" The man laughed heartily and replied.

"I suppose I could ask you the same thing... Hinata." Hinata gasped in surprise, **'How can he know my name?!'**

"How d-d-do you know m-m-my name?" The man smiled warmly and replied.

"You could say we used to be part of the same life style, I know the business world." Hinata nodded in understanding, as they then both looked up at the stars. She never did learn his name, but no other words were shared between them, because their eyes said it all.

Maybe she didn't have to be alone this Christmas. And maybe he didn't either.

* * *

EEK!! I finished! I thought this was really cute, plus I absolutely love this christmas song. Its **My Grown Up Christmas List by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Review please!!**


	3. Best I Ever Had

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...SADLY

Okay well here is the third installment!! ENJOY And I'll proly have to change the title since its not Christmas anymore :P

* * *

Hinata grinned as she watched the concert from the front row, courtesy of the Hyuga clans money, with her best friend TenTen. They were here to see Dr. Neji and Young Naruto, their all time favorite rap duo! They have every album, poster, fan memorabilia, you name it they got it. Hinata was absolutely obsessed with Young Naruto while TenTen preferred Dr. Neji.

Hinata was clad in a very cute yet tight grey tank top with pink and white polka dots, a blue jean skirt about finger tip length, and white flip flops. She also had a white Barret atop her head. She had long waist length raven hair with pupil-less lavender eyes, flawless pale skin, and kickin curves. Hinata was also more on the small side making her only 5'3". Her demeanor was quiet and reserved, yet strong and calm at the same time. She only did things when necessary, and gets embarrassed very easily.

TenTen was clad in a white under armor long sleeved shirt with a black baby T over top that said, "If you can read this then your looking at my chest." which was actually a very funny yet ironic shirt. She had on baggy camouflage cargo pants with black lace up boots. She had her brown hair styled into two buns with two senbon needles through each bun. She was the complete opposite of Hinata, but her outfit made her look cute all the same because she could pull it off. Now TenTen was much taller then Hinata at 5'6" and also had curves for an average teenager.

"Oh TenTen can you believe it? Were actually here seeing out favorite rappers in live concert! This is so much more realistic then on television." Hinata exclaimed shaking with excitement. She just absolutely loved their music. TenTen giggled quite girly and nodded.

"I know I cannot wait to see Neji up close! I hear he wears Armani Code Cologne, that's my absolute favorite!" Hinata laughed. "I heard Naruto wears Izod which is my favorite. Wow just our luck huh?" TenTen nodded and turned her attention back to the stage, the concert was about to start. (A/N: My boyfriend wears Izod and it smells, he smells, so amazing! He got me hooked.)

* * *

The stage curtains opened to reveal two totally hot men each with a microphone in hand. The tallest one about 6'3" was a vamipre looking man who had long brown hair tied into a low pony at the end with pale skin and silver pupil-less eyes. He had a very built body and was clad in a black T-shirt with a green camouflage baggy jacket and sagging baggy blue jeans with white Adidas. He had on a black baseball cap backwards and he had a nice silver Rolex on his wrist as well a a huge chain around his neck. He was known as Dr. Neji.

The shorter of the two was about 6'1" with tan skin and blond spiky hair with the bluest eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. He was very built with broad shoulders and a killer chest as well as abs. He was clad in a grey T-shirt with a white baggy jacket over top that had its hood up with green money signs on it and baggy blue jeans with addidas' as well. He had on a couple of flashy neck chains. He was also known as Young Naruto.

The lights dimmed and the spotlight shown on Neji to start, as the crowd came to an hush.

_Neji:_** You know a lot of girls be thinkin' my songs are about them  
This is not to get confused, this one's for you**

Baby, you my everything, you all I ever wanted  
We can do it real big, bigger than you ever done it  
You be up on everything, other hoes ain't never on it  
I want this forever, I swear I can spend whatever on it

Girls were screaming everywhere, trying to get close to Neji. They were chanting his name and believe it or not throwing their bras at him to which he surprisingly blatantly ignored. The only one who wasn't screaming but cheering was TenTen and she caught Neji's attention immediately. As soon has her said the last line he finally took his gaze off of her and looked towards Naruto, who was already fixated on the girl next to TenTen. Which happened to be Hinata who was actually cheering not stripping.

_Naruto:_ **'Cause she hold me down every time I hit her up  
When I get right I promise that we gonna live it up  
She make me beg for it till she give it up  
And I say the same thing every single time**

Hinata about melted when Naruto's soothing and sexy voice reigned through the arena, which made her cheer even louder. She couldn't take her eyes off of Naruto, and even sang the words along with him at the top of her lungs. though she couldn't be heard among the screaming fans.

_Neji:_** I say you the fucking best, you the fucking best  
You the fucking best, you the fucking best  
You the best I ever had, best I ever had  
Best I ever had, best I ever had, I say you the fucking**

TenTen smiled as she watched Neji, he was just so into his music that it captivated her. She closed her eyes and took in the music, I mean really appreciated it.

**Know you got a roommate, call me when it's no one there  
Put the key under the mat, and you know I'll be over there  
I'll be over there, shawty, I'll be over there  
I'll be hitting all the spots that you ain't even know was there**

**Ha and you all ain't even have to ask twice  
You can have my heart or we can share it like the last slice  
Always felt like you was so accustomed to the fast life  
Have a nigga thinking that he met you in a past life**

**Sweat pants, hair tied, chillin' with no make-up on  
That's when you're the prettiest, I hope that you don't take it wrong  
You don't even trip when friends say you ain't bringin' Neji along  
You know that I'm working, I'll be there soon as I make it home**

**And she a patient in my waiting room  
Never pay attention to them rumors and what they assume  
And until them girls prove it  
I'm the one they never get confused with**

**'Cause baby, you my everything, you all I ever wanted  
We can do it real big, bigger than you ever done it  
You be up on everything, other hoes ain't never on it  
I want this forever, I swear I can spend whatever on it**

Hinata cheered loudly when Naruto's turn came around to sing again. And once again she melted, her and TenTen both unaware of the fact that the whole time Naruto and Neji had been staring at them. They were just so into the music they were oblivious to everything around them.

_Naruto:_ **'Cause she hold me down every time I hit her up  
When I get right I promise that we gonna live it up  
She make me beg for it till she give it up  
And I say the same thing every single time**

Naruto finally moved closer to Neji, which got him closer to the beautiful and captivating girl in the crowd.

_Neji:_** I say you the fucking best, you the fucking best  
You the fucking best, you the fucking best  
You the best I ever had, best I ever had  
Best I ever had, best I ever had, I say you the fucking**

**Sex, love, pain, baby, I be on that tank shit  
Buzz so big, I could probably sell a blank disk  
When my album drop, bitches will buy it for the picture  
And niggas will buy it too and claim they got it for they sister**

**Magazine, paper, girl, but money ain't the issue  
They bring dinner to my room and ask me to initial  
She call me the referee 'cause I be so official  
My shirt ain't got no stripes but I can make your pussy whistle**

**Like the Andy Griffith theme song  
And who told you to put them jeans on  
Double cup love, you the one I lean on  
Feeling for a fix then you should really get your fiend on**

**Yeah, just know my condo is the crack spot  
Every single show she out there reppin' like a mascot  
Get it from the back and make your fucking bra strap pop  
All up in yo slot until the nigga hit the jackpot**

**Baby, you my everything, you all I ever wanted  
We can do it real big, bigger than you ever done it  
You be up on everything, other hoes ain't never on it  
I want this forever, I swear I can spend whatever on it**

TenTen finally made eye contact with Neji and it was like both were suddenly caught in a spell. This caused TenTen to nearly fall over and Neji to forget the lyrics. Neji was the first to break eye contact much to TenTen's disappointment, but none the less she kept cheering.

Hinata just about died when Naruto came closer to Neji, he was merely three feet away from her. Hinata grinned as she finally made eye contact with Naruto. He smiled as he sang his line while Hinata mouthed the words.

_Naruto:_** 'Cause she hold me down every time I hit her up  
When I get right I promise that we gonna live it up  
She make me beg for it till she give it up  
And I say the same thing every single time**

TenTen awed at how Naruto had just smiled at Hinata and grinned with happiness for her friend. She returned to looking at Neji and gasped when they made eye contact again.

_Neji:_** I say you the fucking best, you the fucking best  
You the fucking best, you the fucking best  
You the best I ever had, best I ever had  
Best I ever had, best I ever had**

**I say you the fucking best, you the fucking best  
You the fucking best, you the fucking best  
You the best I ever had, best I ever had  
Best I ever had, best I ever had**

Both TenTen and Hinata were having the time of their lives and were sad to relize the concert was coming to a close.

_Neji:_** Uh, uh yeah, see this the type of joint  
You got to dedicate to somebody  
Just make sure they that special somebody  
Young Money  
Ya, ya, you know who you are, I got you**

**

* * *

**

Once the concert was over Hinata and TenTen were extremely sad because they had had so much fun. It was amazing how many times Naruto and Neji caught their eyes. And better yet they were so close to them. It was a shame they couldn't go back stage for a personal meet and greet.

As Hinata and TenTen got about half way down the street, they had seen Naruto and Neji being mauled by fan girls without a body guard or anything. "Oh my God Hinata we have to help them!" Hinata nodded. "Follow my lead." She said as she started running towards them. Once Hinata got to Naruto, and TenTen to Neji, they intertwined their figers together and Hinata said. "What are you doing to MY boyfriend?" Hinata glared at them in a calm dignified manor and they immediately ran away. As did Neji's fan girls.

"Are you guys ok?" TenTen asked as she tried to keep herself from squealing like a fan girl from having touched Neji's hand. And Hinata was no better off, blushing like mad and on the verge of fainting.

"Were fine. Thank you for your help. What are your names?" Neji said. Hinata blushed as she looked at Naruto.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga." and TenTen grinned. "And I'm TenTen." Naruto nodded then grinned.

"Well I'm pretty sure you know our names. Anyway how can we thank you? Autographs, pictures, clothes?" Hinata giggled and TenTen replied.

"You don't have to give us anything, we were glad to help our all time favorite music stars. Believe me being this close to you is a gift in and of itself. It was a pleasure helping you but I'm terribly late for curfew so we really must be going." Hinata nodded in agreement and was about to leave when Neji shouted to TenTen.

"Wait! Can we at least have your number? I think I'd like to get to know you better." TenTen and Hinata blushed immensely and nodded as they exchanged numbers.

This was definitely the start of something great. Because out of their millions of fans, they chose the two most unlikely girls, their matches, their soul mates.

* * *

Ok personally the ending makes no sense to me but w/e lol. This was just a quick one shot with a good song! This is deff going to be asong fic if you have not noticed by now! Review I guess


	4. Birthday Sex

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...SADLY

Okay well here is the fourth installment! A present for you high schoolers who survived mid-terms! ENJOY!

Gets pretty lemony so if you don't like don't read in between the lyrics.

* * *

Hinata sighed for the thousandth time that day as she sat on the bed in their little apartment. She had been sad all week because her Naruto-Kun had a mission and he had been gone since Monday. He said he would make it back, but they were due back a day ago and he wasn't here.

Today was also her birthday, the one she was so eager to celebrate because it would be her first birthday as a wife. As Uzumaki Namikaze Hinata.

Suddenly big, strong arms enveloped Hinata in a loving yet tight hug. And a mop of bright sun-kissed blonde hair settled it's self into the crook of her neck, while slowly kissing it.

**It's yo birthday, so I know you want to ride out  
Even if we only go to my house  
sip mo'ezzy" as we sit upon my couch  
Feels good, but I know you want to cry out**

By this time Hinata had already turned around and was sitting on her legs, Naruto's arms still wrapped around her waist, and now he was kissing her lips. He pulled away and stared into her eyes, while slowly slipping his hands underneath her thin lavender silk nightie, and caressing her stomach while slowly moving to her ample breasts.

**You Say you want passion, I think you found it  
Get ready for action, don't be astounded  
We switching positions, you feel so rounded  
Tell me where you want your gift, girl**

Hinata let out an enticing moan as she arched her back into Naruto, rubbing up against him while he started to remove her clothes. In order to do this he had to let go of Hinata and she immediately took off his pants and shirt.

Leaving him clad in only his frog boxers. Naruto, not having any of that, took Hinata's wrists and pinned them above her head as he pushed her down and hovered over her. His well toned body just barely touching hers.

He was teasing her, and she liked it.

**Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I  
I been feenin,  
Wake up in the late night  
Been dreamin bout your loving, girl  
Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I  
Don't need candles and cake  
Just need your body to make...  
Birthday sex...Birthday sex  
Birthday sex...Birthday sex  
**

Naruto started to attack her neck again, moving from her jaw line all the way to the swell of her chest, where he buried his face in between them and just took in the sweet essence of Hinata. Hinata giggled as she played with the toughs of hair on his head, prodding him further in his ministrations.

Naruto grinned as he cupped her right breast, slowly kneading it in a rhythmic manor while gentle playing with her now hard nipples. He gently sucked on the left breast, also rhythmically flicking his tongue across her nipple, loving the way she moaned his name.

**See you sexy and them jeans got me on 10  
1-2-3 Ding, I got you pinned  
Don't tap out, fight until the end  
Ring that bell, and we gonna start over again  
We ridin with passion, 'cause it's your birthday  
Been at it for hours, I know you thirsty  
You kiss me so sweetly, taste just like Hershey's  
Just tell me how you want you gift, girl**

After Naruto got bored of playing and sucking both of Hinata's breasts he kissed his way down to her very wet pussy. Grinning he spread her legs and dove into her, licking all he could.

Hinata moaned like crazy as he found her clit and repeatedly rolled his tongue over it. He also brought his hands back up to her breasts, roughly kneading them making Hinata moan louder. Hinata could feel that all familiar feeling swell in her stomach.

Her muscles clenched as she screamed his name, cumming in his face to which he gladly licked off making noises of obvious like.

Hinata blushed as her eyes met his and she could see the want in his eyes. He needed her and she needed him.

**Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I  
I been feenin,  
Wake up in the late night  
Been dreamin bout your loving, girl  
Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I  
Don't need candles and cake  
Just need your body to make...  
Birthday sex...Birthday sex  
Birthday sex...Birthday sex**

On her signal Naruto slowly entered Hinata already loving the fact that she was so tight. Hinata urged him to go faster as she moved faster as well, wrapping her legs around his waist for deeper penetration. Naruto supported himself on his elbows thrusting into Hinata roughly, the sheets moving over top his body as he grunted from the pleasure.

**First, I'm gonna take a dive into the water,  
Deep until I know I pleased that body  
Or girl without a broom I might just sweep you off your feet  
And make you wanna tell somebody...how I do  
Or maybe we can float on top my waterbed  
You close your eyes as I im-prov between your legs  
We work our way from kitchen stoves and tables,  
Girl, you know I'm only able to please  
Say you wanted flowers on the bed  
But you got me and now it's on again**

Hinata was getting close now as her moans became louder and more successive. Naruto was close as well, grunting as he speed up his pace even more. Naruto and Hinata both thrust as fast as they could before finally cumming together.

"ughhhhh Naruto!" "Hinata!" They both shouted as their orgasms rocked them. Soon Hinata felt the wonderful feeling of being whole, as Naruto's seed filled her up. He didn't bother to pull out as he kissed her and lied down on his side so he was facing her instead of looking down at her. Hinata leaned over and gently kissed Naruto on the lips before snuggling into him and into the crook of his neck.

**Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I  
I been feenin,  
Wake up in the late night  
Been dreamin bout your loving, girl  
Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I  
Don't need candles and cake  
Just need your body to make...  
Birthday sex...Birthday sex  
Birthday sex...Birthday sex**

"Naruto-kun I love you." Hinata whispered as she closed her eyes, already falling into a peaceful sleep. Naruto smiled as he stared at his Hime, his Queen, his everything and kissed her forehead before closing his own eyes.

"Happy Birthday Hinata-Chan... I love you too."

* * *

phew finally finished. Haha my first real attempt at a lemon believe it or not so sorry if it sucks. You know you'd think it would be easier to write a lemon when your not a virgin but it's quite hard. Anyway hope you liked it!


	5. Hurt

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...SADLY

Okay so this story is basically just a regret story. I wanted to put a little sadness in this, just my mood I guess. ENJOY!

* * *

"Hinata I would like to ask a huge favor of you. I know your still very distraught over Naruto's death. I know you loved him very much and so I would like you to sing at his funeral tomorrow. You have a beautiful voice and I know Naruto loved hearing it so maybe you could let him hear it one last time hmm?" Tsunade asked nicely, comforting the poor girl who was now in tears.

"Alright Tsunade-Sama." Hinata replied slowly pulling out of the hug and trying to calm her emotions. It was so hard not to cry, to love someone for so long, and never get a chance to tell them you did.

* * *

~The Day After: A last farewell~

* * *

Tsunade had just finished her speech about Naruto, about all the great things he had accomplished. The whole village was in attendence...for the fallen hero who had single handedly saved Konoha from Peins wrath. They were forever greatful.

Hinata walked up onto stage with a sad smile on, as she walked up to the mic clad in a beautiful white silk gown that hugged her every curve. It contrasted really well with her eyes and hair. The music started to play as Hinata mentally prepared herself.

**Seems like it was yesterday **  
**When I saw your face **  
**You told me how proud you were, **  
**But I walked away **  
**If only I knew what I know today **  
**Ooh, ooh **

_Hinata was walking along the stone path, the one that led to the training fields from her house, on her way to see Naruto for their usual morning training session. It hadn't always been like this though...it just sort of happened. One day Naruto had asked to start training with her and she gladly accepted. Hinata had helped Naruto with Chakra control and Naruto with helping Hinata expand her chakra reserves._

_The day was like any other. It was sunny, humid, and there was a nice breeze that caressed your skin. Ninja's were out and about either coming from missions or going on them and civilians were doing their trading through out the village. _

**I would hold you in my arms **  
**I would take the pain away **  
**Thank you for all you've done **  
**Forgive all your mistakes **  
**There's nothing I wouldn't do **  
**To hear your voice again **  
**Sometimes I wanna call you **  
**But I know you won't be there **

_By the time Hinata had made it to the training grounds it was well past six thirty...she was late again! When Hinata finally arrived there she was shocked to see Sakura already there, kissing Naruto and it looked like he was kissing back. Wait! Kissing? Hinata gasped at what she saw which immediately made Naruto jump away. _

**Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you **  
**For everything I just couldn't do **  
**And I've hurt myself by hurting you**

_Sakura was glaring and smirking at her as tears started to form in Hinata's eyes. "Hinata it's not what it looks like! She kissed me!" Hinata shook her head...she didn't wanna hear it._

**Some days I feel broke inside **  
**But I won't admit **  
**Sometimes I just wanna hide **  
**'Cause it's you I miss **  
**And it's so hard to say goodbye **  
**When it comes to this, ooh**

_Hinata started to run as Naruto shouted at her to wait, but she never let up. She kept running as hot, salty, tears blurred her vision. She loved Naruto, she loved him and tried so hard to get him to FINALLY notice her. Hinata thought he liked her back too, I mean he certainly lead her to believe that._

**Would you tell me I was wrong? **  
**Would you help me understand? **  
**Are you looking down upon me? **  
**Are you proud of who I am? **

_It was later in the day, Hinata had locked herself inside her room, crying her eyes out. Naruto had come by to see her, to apologize, but she wouldn't see him...she didn't want too. Hinata knew he was going on an S-rank mission tomorrow, one that could possibly end in death but she was to pissed off at Sakura and him to really realize it._

**There's nothing I wouldn't do **  
**To have just one more chance **  
**To look into your eyes **  
**And see you looking back **  
**Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you **  
**For everything I just couldn't do **  
**And I've hurt myself, oh**

_Too bad she didn't know that that would have been the last time she saw him._

**If I had just one more day **  
**I would tell you how much that I've missed you **  
**Since you've been away **  
**Ooh, it's dangerous **  
**It's so out of line **  
**To try and turn back time**

_If she could do it all again, she would, she'd let him explain it, she would..._

**I'm sorry for blaming you **  
**For everything I just couldn't do **  
**And I've hurt myself.. **  
**By hurting you**

Hinata was in tears by now as she sang the last note, everyone was. It was sad to loose Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi's jailer...the will and fire of Konoha...the will and fire of many.


	6. Anywhere But Here

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…SADLY

Okay next one shot people =] much more happier one!

* * *

Naruto sighed for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day, as he sat on his couch depressed. He was thinking about today's events and how he found out his now ex girlfriend Haruno Sakura had just used him to get to Sasuke. Sasuke was his best friend and even though Sasuke didn't like Sakura one bit the pain was still pretty bad.

He was happy when his long time childhood crush, Sakura, had decided to go out with him. He thought she had finally forgotten Sasuke but it turns out she only wanted him much more then when they were Team 7. He was eating cup ramen which he often did when he was upset or something was bothering him. And without knowing it he unconsciously started to sing with the song that came on MTV.

But he didn't know someone was listening, a secret love, his secret love, Hyuga Hinata.

**Tonight is the one thing left  
And I haven't said it yet, I'm falling  
And the writings on the wall**

**Today was misery  
And I just can't believe this happened  
And I finally broke down  
She held onto my heart  
But now my only star is falling  
Its burning to the ground**

**Now I'm crying out**

**Secret love, my escape**  
**Take me far far away**  
**Secret love are you there**  
**Will you answer my prayer**  
**Please take me anywhere but here**  
**Anywhere but here**

**You're all I've got right now**  
**No one else figures out this feeling**  
**And how lonely it can get**  
**These words can cut right through**  
**Cause all along I've knew you're sorry**  
**But you haven't said it yet**

**But I won't forget**

**Secret love, my escape**  
**Take me far far away**  
**Secret love, are you there**  
**Will you answer my prayer**  
**Please take me anywhere but here**

**When we're together**  
**Thoughts of her disappear**  
**If I fell to pieces**  
**You'd heal this pain I feel**

**Secret love, my escape**  
**Take me far far away**  
**Secret love, are you there**  
**Will you answer my prayer**

**Secret love, my escape**  
**Take me far far away**  
**Secret love, are you there**  
**Will you answer my prayer**  
**Please take me anywhere but here**  
**Anywhere but here**

Hinata's heart broke when she saw Naruto's current emotional state. That bitch Sakura had so cruelly used him for her own selfish reasons, knowing full well he liked her since he was a Genin, and it made Hinata so mad. Naruto, he was a person with feelings, he wasn't someone you could use.

Hinata decided then and there that she needed to overcome her shyness, she needed to be there for Naruto, and most importantly she needed to make her feelings known. So being very stealthy she quietly jumped into the open window, making not a sound, and Naruto was so distracted even his heightened sense of hearing didn't catch it.

She quietly sneaked through the kitchen, careful to dodge discarded instant ramen cups, and suddenly found herself standing behind Naruto who was watching the TV. With one last breath and a thought of encouragement Hinata boldly wrapped her arms around his neck, resting them on his chest, and nuzzled her head into his neck.

He gasped as he saw two pale hands suddenly wrap around his neck and rest on his well defined chest, and a mop of ink blue hair that smelled of lavender flooded his senses and it flew around him like a curtain. "Naruto-Kun, let me be your secret love. Let me take all your pain away. I love you; I have for a long time. You don't have to suffer anymore because you see Naruto-Kun I've always wanted to be with you, to be by your side, to overtake you. There were times when I would give up and cry, I nearly went the wrong way, but you, you never gave up no matter what. Naruto-Kun your smile saved me and now its time I save you." Naruto turned around on the couch, breaking Hinata's embrace as tears streamed down his cheek. He wrapped his arms around Hinata, burying his face into her very nice, very big, chest and just let it out. Hinata hugged him back just as tightly, giving him all the love and support he needed.

"Hinata-chan I…" But Naruto was cut off as Hinata gently pressed her lips to his, in a chaste yet loving kiss. Just as quick as it started, it ended, leaving them both blushing. "It's okay Naruto-Kun, I love you. Take your time okay?" Naruto just smiled and nodded as he buried his head back into her chest and hugged her again, this time just enjoying her warmth.

They stayed like that for a long time, neither daring to move, afraid this warm and safe feeling would end. And it didn't have to because Hinata would always be there for him, for Naruto. She would always be his love, his secret love, though it wasn't so secret anymore.


	7. Weekend Warriors

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...SADLY

Finally a new one shot! haha by yours truly =] I hope you all enjoy it, I dunno about you but I particularly like this song. "Weekend Warriors"-A Change Of Pace! ENJOY LOVES!

* * *

**Weekends are for the warriors**  
**All those late nights walking through front doors at daybreak**  
**Raise all, of the glasses high**  
**This one's to all of us sitting around here on Friday night**

Hinata sighed for what seemed to be the milionth time that night, as she sat snuggled under a blanket on her couch, a book in hand. It was the same thing every Friday night. The Rookies would all go out to Tsunade's and party like it was no tomorrow, they'd get drunk off their asses, and when everyone was passed out Hinata would somehow manage to get everyone cleaned up and home safely. They never remembered who put them where they were after they woke up, knowing that they did not pass out in the spot they were in now.

Breakfast would always be made and put on the table for everyone as soon as they woke up along with asprin and tons of water bottles. After all nursing a hangover is such a bitch, especially one with a MAJOR headache. (A/N: Ughh I know that from personal experience. If you major in Forensics NEVER go to the lab hungover. You will die.) And there would always be a note of encouragement so as to put a somewhat happier start to their day.

**I remember eighteen**  
**Hated Mondays**  
**And sitting, staring at the clock ,dying to get away**  
**Don't look back**  
**And have no regrets**  
**We only got two days and time won't wait for us**

Oh how Hinata wished she could just let loose like them, and party hard. She had wanted to be a part of their Friday night parties, dying to get away from the boring Hyuga life style, but alas her chronic shyness would not allow it. And She absolutely dreaded Monday because everyone would be sharing stories of the weekend, making her feel left out because she never had anything interresting to say. She felt invisible.

Hinata glanced at the clock, it was quater to One A.M and knew she had to prepare for tonights mission, 'Operation: Clean Up' as she liked to call it. She was expecting it to be like usual routine, her leaving the house at about Three A.M with the supplies needed, and she would walk into Tsunade's unlocked house to find everyone passed out drunk. She'd always find Naruto and tend to him first, because after all she loved him. She'd put him on the couch, cover him with a blanket, and lightly kiss his forehead.

**This can't last forever**  
**Raise a glass together**  
**Doesn't get much better**  
**No better than**  
**This can't last forever**  
**Raise a glass together**  
**Doesn't get much better**  
**No better than this**

After a while of fixing everyone up she would make breakfast, always milk and riceballs with a side of bacon. It was simple yet seemed to satisfy everyones hunger for the time being. And then she would do damage check of the house before leaving around Five A.M and snuggling into bed knowing that she would be able to sleep in instead of getting up for a mission like usual.

**I've been to hell and back**  
**All the snow storms**  
**And the bathroom stalls which you pulled me out of**  
**I'll be there**  
**Like you've been there**  
**My word's, my bond**  
**Don't stand alone, you can count on me**

The morning came without much problem, the bright rays seeping through the windows and onto Hinata's flawless face. Hinata moaned as she stretched and threw the sheets off of herself, slipping her feet into her white fuzzy slippers, and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. Unaware of the coming events.

**This can't last forever**  
**Raise a glass together**  
**Doesn't get much better**  
**No better than**  
**This can't last forever**  
**Raise a glass together**  
**Doesn't get much better**  
**No better than this**

Tsunade's House

Everyone sat around the table eating breakfast, silently. Each ninja involved in their own thoughts and trying to remember what happened yesterday. Again they had woken up all taken care of with breakfast on the table waiting. And they just didn't know who had done all of that stuff, until now that is.

They had decided that they would hide a camera by the door, to try and catch who always seemed to come in and take care of them.

**We fight this fight to stay free**  
**And never say 'never'**  
**If you leave this choice up to me**  
**I'll stay young (stay young) forever**

"I feel so bad. I feel like I'm taking Hinata-chan for granted." Naruto said as he took a bite of the riceball Hinata made, it was delightful. "I know how you feel Naruto. Not once did I thank Hinata and I just kept talking and talking about all the fun things that happened at the party." Ino said as she looked down at the floor, a strong feeling of guilt overwhelming her.

"I think its safe to say we all feel a little guilty. I think we need to make it up to Hinata, but how?" Tsunade said as she turned to Shizune who was sitting next to her fiance Iruka. She thought for a moment then grinned. "I have the perfect Idea..." Shizune said as she told it to the others, who grinned and nodded. It was perfect for Hinata and everyone knew she would love it.

**This can't last forever**  
**Raise a glass together**  
**Doesn't get much better**  
**No better than**  
**This can't last forever**  
**Raise a glass together**  
**Doesn't get much better**  
**No better than this**

Hinata was just about ready to head out the door, deciding to go to the market and get some fresh fruits and vegtables for cooking purposes, and maybe pick up a couple of herbs for medicinal purposes. As Hinata was about to walk out the door she was immediately overwhelemed with a big shout of thank you as all the Rookie's ans Sensei's were surrounding the front door to her little appartment ever since she was disowned.

Kurenai and Asuma stepped forward first as the rest followed behind her in a single filed line, and Asuma handed her a huge book. "Hinata we just wanted to say that we're sorry for not noticing this sooner, and we're sorry that we have been taking you for granted all this time. So as a personal thanks from all of us each of us have put our favorite pressed flowers in this book along with a special note for you from each of us." Kurenai finished as Hinata took the book from Asuma and huged them both.

They procedded to walk to the back of the line and next to step up was Neji. "Hinata I know I was horrible to you when we were younger, and I never properly acknowledged you as I should have, but I'd like to say thanks. I really appreciate it." Hinata smiled and nodded, "Thanks everyone! and Neji" and then procceeded to hug him. Then was TenTen, "Hinata-chan thanks for putting me next to Neji. Your the greatest. Thank you!" and so it continued on and on, each one saying their own special thanks and finally it was Naruto's turn.

Hinata blushed immensely as the 6'3" blonde god walked up to her, grinning that smile only reserved for her. "Hinata-chan...I wanted to give you something to say...well yes and thank you." and with that Naruto took his lips and pressed them against Hinata's in a tender yet loving fashion. Hinata's eyes flew open to the size of dinner plates, before slowly closing and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing back.

Maybe she didn't have to attend the party to be a Weekend Warrior. Maybe, just maybe, she was a special warrior...all her own.

**Weekends are for the warriors**

* * *

& Done'! haha I hope you like it even though I made it in about an hour. I kinda rushed it at the end, sorry.


	8. Not Good Enough For Truth and Cliche

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...SADLY_

_One of my favorites by Escape The Fate! :) ENJOY! (Listen to the studio version of it unless you want a raw version.)

* * *

_

**Hurtful words, **  
**From my enemies of the last five years, **  
**What's it like to die alone? **

Pain, I felt it. Reality, it hit me. Rejection, I hated it. Sakura had rejected me again, but this time it hurt worse because I had confessed to her in front of almost half the village at the festival. I had always liked Sakura ever since the academy. I had always tried to get her attention but she never noticed. No it was all about her precious Sasuke.

**How does it feel when your tears freeze w****hen you cry? **  
**The blood in your veins is twenty below. **

When Sakura came running to me, crying, begging me to bring back her Sasuke, I had said I would to make her happy. I knew then that I would never be the object of her affection and it hurt but I still pursued her anyway.

**Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette, **  
**Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet, **  
**Out from the window see her back drop silhouette, **  
**This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget, **

**Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette, **  
**Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet, **  
**Out from the window see her back drop silhouette, **  
**This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget, **

I had once contemplated suicide, thinking it wad the only way out, but then she came. She came and showed me real love,

**Something I cannot forget. **

Hinata-Chan.

**So for now, take this down a notch, **  
**Crash my car through your window, **  
**Make sure you're still alive, **  
**Just in time to kill you, **

**Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette, **  
**Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet, **  
**Out from the window see her back drop silhouette, **  
**This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget, **

When Hinata found me that night, it was the night I had decided to try and commit suicide. But she, she found me and took the gun out of my hands and told me it was the cowards way out. She showed me her wrist and said it was the cowards way out. I knew she had tried too, except no one was there to save her like she was for me.

**Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette, **  
**Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet, **  
**Out from the window see her back drop silhouette, **  
**This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget, **

She had managed to talk some sense into me, calm me down, and she just held me. She didn't say a word, she didn't judge, she didn't call me a monster or hit me, she just simply hugged me.

**Something I cannot forget. **

I can never forget her kindness.

**I can't take this (take) anymore **  
**I can't take this (take) anymore **  
**I can't take this (take) anymore **  
**(I cannot feel what you've done to me) **  
**I can't take this (take) anymore **  
**(What you've done to me) **

It was a mission. An S-class mission to be exact, and Baa-chan had picked Hinata as part of a three man cell to carry it out. I didn't want her too, I told her it was to dangerous and that I couldn't loose her. And she just smiled and grabbed my hand and told me she would come back.

**So for now, take this down a notch, **  
**Crash my car through your window, **  
**(Window) **

she lied.

**Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette, **  
**Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet, **  
**Out from the window see her back drop silhouette, **  
**This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget, **

I stood there in my black robes, looking at her picture surrounded by dozens of flowers. I hadn't put mine down yet, I couldn't, I didn't want to say goodbye. She loved me, I later found out. She had loved me since the academy and I was too fucking stupid to realize it. I let my tunnel vision for Sakura blind me from the most beautiful girl in the world.

**Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette, **  
**Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet, **  
**Out from the window see her back drop silhouette, **  
**This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget**

So here I was again, in my room with the gun, contemplating. I was just about to when I felt a warmth wash over me suddenly, and the wind howled and I could have sworn it was telling me. "Don't my love." and I dropped the gun and cried.

* * *

Finished! haha Review :)


	9. Kiss Me

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...SADLY_

_Okay A MUCH happier oneshot:) haha I am spoiling you all with another updaye! Consider it an early Christmas gift! ENJOY! _

_Oh and give me some feedback on my song choices please! Do you like them? hate them? I figured the site needed a little more alternative/pop-punk/metal/screamo haha as of late anyway! Who knows maybe you could even suggest some bands or songs to me that you would like to see in this fic._

* * *

Naruto and Hinata laughed as they sat on top of the hill in the park at night, having easily slipped away from the big party the Hyuga clan was throwing in honor of Hanabi becoming heir to the thrown. Now I know what your thinking, how did Hanabi get heir when Hinata is CLEARLY stronger? well Hinata simply didn't want it anymore. She had proven herself worthy and that was enough for her. That and if she was head of the clan, then it would lessen her chances of ever marrying Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata's one and only love.

**Kiss me out of the bearded barley**  
**Nightly, beside the green, green grass**  
**Swing, swing, swing the spinning step**  
**I'll wear those shoes and you will wear that dress.**

Hinata glanced over at Naruto, who was still grinning form the thrill of sneaking away from the party, with his blonde spikes gently swaying in the light breeze that swept through Konoha. He was clad in a orange button up that had the top three buttons undone with black dress pants and black dress shoes. He looked damn sexy in that shirt, they way it hugged his well toned body.

**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight**  
**Lead me out on the moonlit floor**  
**Lift your open hand**  
**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**  
**Silver moon's sparkling**  
**So kiss me**

Naruto glanced back at Hinata out of the corner of his eye, catching her looking at him. He grinned as she quickly looked away blushing and poking her fingers together. She was just too damn cute for her own good.

Naruto had always noticed Hinata, even if he never showed it. From the way she helped anyone who needed it, to the magnitude of confidence she exuded on the battle field. He even noticed the way her eyes sparkled when she thought of a mischevious idea (although she would be too shy to ever carry it out) but it made him smile. He didn't know when he had fallen for Hinata, but he knew he liked her.

**Kiss me down by the broken tree house**  
**Swing me upon its hanging tire**  
**Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat**  
**We'll take the trail marked on your father's map**

Hinata suddenly poked Naruto in the arm saying "tag your it!" before running away down the path, twoards the swings, laughing. Naruto laughed as well chasing Hinata, though it wasn't much of a challenge because her kimono only allowed her so much room for leg movement. He chased her around the swings a couple times before she finally sat down in one and he got behind her and started pushing her.

Hinata smiled as she closed her eyes and threw her head back, letting the cool, refreshing, breeze hit her face and comb through her long, silky, tresses. She even slightly blushed at Naruto's hands on her back pushing her. It was all so dreamy.

**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight**  
**Lead me out on the moonlit floor**  
**Lift your open hand**  
**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**  
**Silver moon's sparkling**  
**So kiss me**

By now the swing had stopped, and Hinata laughed running away again, hiding. It was fun doing this, playing "hard to get" if thats what you'd call it. Naruto playfully rolled his eyes. "I'm going to find you Hinata-chan!" and with that he surpressed his chakra, silently creeping into the shadows produced by the trees, and seemingly vanished.

Hinata stopped behind a random tree to catch her breath and stop her beating heart from pounding in her chest. She didn't need to activate her Byakugan, she could still see pretty well at night, after all a trained ninja had to.

Hinata pressed herself against the tree, with her back to it, darting her eyes back and forth. When she made sure she was safe, she relaxed a little bit and closed her eyes for a moment, thinking of her Naruto-Kun. But that was her mistake because as soon as she opened them, she was staring straight into ocean blue eyes, and she gasped. His face was centemeters away from hers, his breath tickling her face.

**Kiss me beneath the milky twilight**  
**Lead me out on the moonlit floor**  
**Lift your open hand**  
**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**  
**Silver moon's sparkling**  
**So kiss me**  
**So kiss me**  
**So kiss me**

He chuckled. "Found you, Hinata-Chan." And then he did something she wasn't expecting, something she could only dream about. He kissed her tenderly and sweetly on the lips, conveying his feelings to which Hinata eagerly returned once she got over her initial shock. They both smiled at each other, and kissed again, and again, and again.

**So kiss me**

Man am I getting inspiration or what? Review!


	10. Side Story: The NEXT one?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...SADLY

This has been sitting in my Document Manager for a good 5 months noww lol and little by little I've been plugging away at it. Finally done. A little side story :)

btw sorry if there are some spelling errors. :P mmmk so enjoy this until the next song comes out!

* * *

"S-Sakura-Chan there must be a mistake. Are you absolutely sure this is right?" Hinata said disbelievingly as she gripped the edges of the exam table with a white knuckle grip. Deep down she knew the Hokage's apprentice couldn't mistake this. She just couldn't wrap her mind around this fact.

It had started about one month ago, after the Hokage's annual Kage Fourth of July party. Somehow the Rookie nine all got access to alchol, preferably Sake, and all of them got completely smashed. Hinata didn't remember anything of that night. It was all hazy and a complete blur. But she did remember the morning after, how she was hungover, and in Naruto's appartment. He seemed distant, barely talked to her, and made little eye contact. It was as if he was _ashamed _of what they did. He had bid her a quick goodbye and sent her on her way.

Hinata had cried on the way home, knowing that even though Sakura had Sasuke now, Naruto still loved her. And he would always see her as only a friend. She couldn't remember what had happened, but she certainly could piece it together, considering she woke up naked in his bed, wrapped in his warm arms, and nuzzling his neck.

There was no mistaking it. She had given her first time to him, and she wasn't even sober for it. She didn't regret it though, because she still loved him with all her heart. Which now brings us back to the current situation at hand. You see for the past couple weeks Hinata had been experiencing lower back pains, nausea, fatigue, and morning sickness. She had at first thought she was sick, but after two weeks she knew something wasn't right, and that she needed to get to Sakura ASAP.

And now, now she was pregnant. Hinata Hyuga, heiress to the Hyuga clan, was carrying the child of Uzumaki Naruto; Village paraiah and the Jinchurriki of Konoha. But he was also the one man her father hated the most. But Hinata wasn't worried about that right now because she was still getting used to the idea of being pregnant. The idea of having another heart beat inside her scared her. Many questions had plauged her mind, how was she going to raise this child? She was only sixteen and just a Chuunin!

But the most scariest thing for her was the fact that Naruto had left the village. The reason why is unknown to everyone except Tsunade, hence the reason he was not marked a missing nin. But it still made her scared because how would she raise this child alone? Could she be a good single mother so young? while these questions surely plauged her mind, she never gave up hope he would return. She was sure he would, because after all he still needed to become Hokage.

* * *

Hinata did a quick once over of herself in the mirror on the wall of the Hyuga compound in the hallway leading to her fathers office, and gathered her self in an organized matter. She had managed to make the redness of her eyes go down, from her crying for the last three hours and tried her best to stay confident. If she was going to break the news to her father she had to be strong. Not only for her self but for Naruto and their unborn child.

Hinata, with one last deep breath, closed her eyes and kneeled down on the traditional taitami mat as she slid open the sliding door. Hiashi looked up from the scroll he was reading and sighed when he saw his eldest daughter. He and her had made amends a while ago, after he realized pushing her away was the worst thing he could have done, and all it took was a beating from Uzumaki, and Neji to pull that stick out of his ass for him to realize how horrible of a father he was.

"Good afternoon father, may I have a word?" Hinata said, respectfully bowing with her forhead touching her hands that were placed flat on the mat in an overlapping fashion making a diamond like shape. "You may, daughter. What is it you wish to speak of? I have many scrolls to examin and look through." Hinata sighed as she prepared herself for the worst.

"Ano...um...father I-I don't know how to say this so I will just be blunt. I am pregnant with Naruto-Kun's child. At the Kage Fourth of J-July party, at my own mistake, I had snuck some sake and got myself wasted father. As a result me and Naruto had sex and I am fully prepared for the consequence that comes with this. I want to raise this child on my own, with my own money, and in my own way. I do not want this child under Hyuga control, so this child will be under the name Uzumaki. However, father, I will only allow you, Neji, and Hanabi to see my child. I know I have brought shame upon this family, and for that I am truly sorry." Hiashi sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Hinata, I am not angry with you. I am more dissappointed in you and your poor choices. I am happy that I will be a grandfather, however, I wasn't planning on becoming one this young. As for Naruto, I still don't like him, but I will be civil to him. But I guess it was bound to happen, considering most children take after their parents when they grow up. Hinata I know you know what you did was wrong, and I expect you to take full responsibility for your actions. But I want to tell you a story." Hinata's attention perked up at this. Hiashi had rarely told stories of his past and so if you were given the chance to hear one, you never passed it up.

"Ano, father what is it?" Hiashi sighed as he fiddled with the wedding ring on his finger. Even though his wife had died, he could not find it in his heart to remove his wedding ring.

"Hinata when I was about 18, before I was a clan leader, I was a Jounin. I met your mother, Saiyuri, who was at the time only 16. We met on a mission, she was a servant for the Ichigawa clan, a prominent clan in Kiri much like we Hyuga's. I was assigned the task of escorting the head of the clan to Konoha to discuss terms for a possible allience between the Uchiha clan and the Ichigawa clan. During the five day journey, I instantly fell in love with your mother at first sight. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

Long ink-blue hair, lavender eyes not of the Hyuga clan, light and smooth skin, delicate curves, a porcelin face, and the definition of graceful. A spitting image of the woman you have become now. I had gotten to know her really well, and on the last night of the mission, when we knew we would have to leave each other, we let our emotions get the best of both of us. Awhile later, as a result of our actions on that last night, she had told me she was pregnant with you." Hinata gasped at this story. So she was an...accident?

"I know what your thinking and no you were not an accident. Never could I view you as an accident. Sure we were not expecting this at such young ages but never would view you as an accident. It wasn't easy for us at first, because the clan disapproved of our feelings for each other, and the fact she wasn't of royal blood, but after I became the clan leader it became easier. I had more authority to allow and disallow what I wanted. Now Hinata I know Naruto has left the village, which makes it so much harder for you, and when he gets back I will be beating his ass for leaving you, whether he knows you are pregnant with his child or not. But if you need something I'm always here. I know I have not been a great father in the past, but I would like to make up for lost time, and be an even greater grandfather. Now rest up, it is important now that you have a condition such as this."

Hinata nodded and smiled and stood up from her kneeling position, as did Hiashi, and she hugged her father. "Thank you father, and its okay, I forgive you. Just promise me those clan elders will stay away from my child." Hiashi nodded. "I will try my best daughter. They will not like what they hear when I inform them of the recent news well but I will make sure that it does not receive the caged bird seal. Oh and congratulations...my daughter." Hinata nodded before bowing to her father and exited the office and headed twoards her bedroom. After all she needed rest, and that was an order.

* * *

The next day Hinata stood infront of her mirror, clad in only her silk nightie, with a hand delicately placed on her flat stomach. She couldn't believe that there was life inside of her, another human being, Naruto's child. She looked down at her stomach and smiled while silent tears rolled down her face. Naruto may have been gone, but she would still love this child with everything she had, and even though it was unexpected, she was still happy.

She didn't want many people to know yet, it was just simply not the time right now, however, she knew she needed to inform her teammates as well as her cousin Neji. Sakura had promised to keep it a secret with the exception that she had to let Tsunade know.

When Hinata had finally caught up with her team at training ground 8, she mentally prepared herself for how she would break the news. She knew that they wouldn't reject the idea and that they would support her but it didn't make telling them any easier. After all who would expect poor, sweet, innocent, Hinata to get pregnant at just 16.

* * *

Hinata uneasily made her way into training ground eight, where her teammates were sure to be training. She knew she had to tell them, tell them why she had to be removed from the team, and why she had to stop being a ninja all together.

With a final sigh she entered into the area where Shino and Kiba were sparring. She grinned at her teammates, all they did was train. "Shino-Kun, Kiba-Kun!" Hinata called waving her hand in the air as high as her 5'1 body would allow her. She had always been the shortest of the Rookies, with Naruto ironically being the tallest at a huge 6'4.

"Hinata-Chan!" Kiba called with a grin, while Shino merely nodded, always keeping his quiet composure. They ran over to her, slightly sweaty and disheaveled, but other than that relatively okay. "What brings you here, Hinata. I thought today was your day off?" Shino said, mildly curious. Hinata giggled then gave a defeated/tired sigh. "Well you see I have something very important to tell you, something that you might want to sit down for." Kiba nodded and ploped down, Akamaru as well, however Shino remained standing. His mistake.

"Alright Hinata what is it?" Kiba called, his full attention on her. She gathered herself and just outright blurted it. "Well, a-ano, I'm pregnant." Kiba's jaw hit the floor at the sudden news. Pregnant? Just as Kiba was about to reply they heard a thump. They looked to there left to see Shino had fainted. They both looked at each other then started howling with laughter, rolling around on the floor. Shino Aburame had fainted!

"He...he...fainted...i...cant...hahahahah...believe...it." Kiba said between labored breaths, trying to calm down. "Well I think he took it rather well." Hinata said, finally calming down herself. She didn't need to press further on the matter, she knew Kiba was okay with it. And even though Shino was unconcious, so was he.

After about two hours of talking (and much explaining) Kiba and Shino had agreed to help anyway they could. They would be, the best uncles they could be.

* * *

Timeskip: 5 years later...Hinata: 21 and Naruto:22 with Minato being 5...obviously.

* * *

Hinata noisly walked into Minato's bedroom and opened the shades that were shut tight, letting a bright light of the sun fill the room and wake up Minato. Minato in turn just grumbled and pulled the blankets over his head. Hinata sighed and ripped the covers off Minato, sending a rush of cold air over his body. "Kaa-saaaaan I wanna sleep. Dattebayo!" After giving birth to Minato, Hinata had decided it was best to move out of the Hyuga Compound (less chances of the caged bird seal) and the fact the elders had no rule over someone who was not a clan member and did not live in the Hyuga compound.

It was by no means easy for Hinata at first. She had retired as a ninja, which greatly angered the clan, but she didn't mind because she was perfectly content in raising Minato. So since Hinata would not be accumulating an income from missions, her father had helped her open up her own bakery. And it was now the most popular bakery in Japan, everyone loved Hinata's Desserts, and Hiashi had Saiyuri to thank for passing on this gift.

Everyone was shocked to hear Hinata, the sweetest most innocent girl in Konoha, had gotten pregnant at the ripe age of 16. Some were angry when they heard who the father was, and some even went so far as to wanting that baby dead. Others were thrilled Hinata had finally gotten her crush, and others could care less. Hinata always made sure the villagers treated Minato nicely, to ensure he would not have to live a childhood much like his father.

bHowever the Elders still made it a point to voice there hatred twoards the boy. When he would come over to visit his grandfather, they would glare at him and call him demon spawn, as well as telling Hinata he is a disgrace to the clan, a permenent mark of shame. To which Hinata would always Jyuuken their sorry asses to Mars, and told Minato to never listen to them. "Minato-Kun it is time to start your first day of the academy, don't you want to learn to be a ninja?" This perked Minato's attention as he hastly shot up and dressed himself in his new clothes he had gotten yesterday.

He wore a white T-shirt with an orange spiral on the front and green ninja shorts with green ninja sandals. He had Blonde spiky hair, a whisker mark on each cheek, signaling that he did inherit some of the Kyuubi, and blue pupil-less eyes. He was literally the spitting image of his father, and had the personality to match. However, he did inherit Hinata's intelligence and bloodline limit. Hell he even acquired her shyness when it came to new people.

He was Minato Uzumaki, unpredictable, loud, a prankster, and determined. Yet shy, smart, and powerful. The perfect blend of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga.

"Kaa-san lets go now!" Minato called as he grabbed his mothers wrist and practically dragged her out of their appartment and to the academy. Hinata smiled fondly as she let her son lead the way, watching him bounce up and down in pure excitement. He reminded her so much of Naruto that sometimes it hurt.

When they finally reached the academy, Hinata stopped her son, turned him around, and gave him one of her world famous hugs. Said to melt even the coldest of hearts. "Minato-Kun no matter what happens or what you do, know that I'll always be proud of you. I will always love you, okay. Now can you promise your kaa-san one thing?" Minato grinned and nodded.

"Sure Kaa-san what is it?" Hinata smiled and ruffled his hair. "Promise to be yourself, never be ashamed of who you are, and give ol' Iruka-sensei a hard time." Minato nodded and replied. "So, Kaa-san be just like my otou-san?" Hinata giggled and nodded, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. "Minato-Kun you already are the spitting image of him. I love you, be safe, and when the academy is done come straight to the bakery okay?" Minato nodded and ran to the academy door, pushing it open, and having the biggest smile known to man as he walked in.

Hinata sighed as she shunshined away from the academy to the bakery. She may be a retired ninja, but that didn't mean she let her skills go to waste. She was still a very capeable ninja, at least Jounin level. With her finally arriving at the bakery, she put on her apron and started her baking for the day. It was after all going to get quite busy.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, a tall man about 6'2 with blonde spikey hair and piercing blue eyes stood atop the gates of Konoha. His black and orange flamed trench coat swaying slightly in the breeze and his Katana was lying diagonally across his back with the hilt of the swoard resting just above his left shoulder.

He had on underneath this coat a white shirt that clung to his body, showing his insanely well built torso and abs, as well as black ninja pants that were wrapped at the ankle in bandages and black ninja sandles. He had on black fingerless gloves and his Kunai holster was on his left thigh.

Naruto sighed to himself, and then grinned. "So it's been five years already. Guess I better see Tsunade first."

_Hokage's Office_

Tsunade sighed as she poured herself another cup of Sake and continued away at the mountain of paperwork on her desk. She was getting to old for this job, she just couldn't really keep up anymore, and she just wanted out. Things hadn't been the same since Naruto left, he was the only reason she came back to Konoha in the first place, and with him gone everything wasn't as lively.

So for the thousanth time that day Tsunade sighed and was nearly scared out of her wits when all of the sudden something flew in from her window and landed right in front of her. The said figure grinned and spoke in a deep yet non threatening voice. "Baa-chan it's me Naruto. I'm back!" Tsunade grinned and went to hug Naruto, but instead clocked him upside the head sending him slamming into the wall.

"You worried me to death Gaki! Leaving unannounced, with only a letter saying not to mark you as a missing nin? What the HELL were you thinking?" Naruto sighed and droped his happy ficade for a second, showing his true self.

"Baa-chan I went away because I was becoming dangerous. The seal was weakening and Kyuubi said that if I didn't learn to control all his power then I would be a walking time bomb. So I left to train and I now have complete control of Kyuubi, I found a seal master, and well now I am so to speak the Kyuubi itself. We fused, see?" Naruto said dropping his henge to reveal orange fox ears and nine orange and white tipped tails swaying behind him. Tsunade gasped in shock, she was utterly amazed.

"Then I take it you know all about your parents?" Naruto nodded and smiled, he was very proud to be the child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. "Then you know about you inheritance?" Naruto was about to say yes but then shook his head no. "Well you parents weren't exactly poor ya know so they left you with their compound and a bank account." Tsunade said handing him a piece of paper with an account number and address.

"Thanks Baa-chan! Oh and whats happened since I left?" _'How is Hinata-chan?' _he added mentally but wouldn't dare say it out loud. Tsunade took a breath. "Well Sasuke came back after defeating Itachi and started to rebuild his relationship with Sakura and Konoha. Neji, Sasuke, Shino, and Lee all made ANBU and Neji is a squad leader. Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Sakura, TenTen, Chouji all made Jounin. Your actually the ONLY Gennin left of your age group Naruto." This made Naruto sweat drop, he was well above Kage level and was officially ranked a Genin.

"What about Hinata-chan?" Tsunade sighed and put on a thinking face, debating on telling him ALL of the story or not. After about a minute she decided to leave out the part about him having a son. "Well due to some special circumstances Hinata retired from being a ninja and now owns the most popular Bakery in the Land of Fire. You should try the apple pie, it isTHE best pie I ever tasted in my life. Hell even Danzo and Hiashi eat there! Thats saying something." Naruto nodded happy for Hinata yet curious as to why she quit being a ninja.

"Thanks Baa-chan! Bye." Naruto said a little to quickly, dashing out the window, and running into the town square in Konoha by all the shops. Tsunade smiled evily. Oh Naruto you were in for the surprise of your life. And she decided to leave the beating part up to Sakura, knowing Hinata was far to nice to do that to Naruto.

* * *

The smell of fresh baked cinnamon rolls filled the medium sized bakery as one beautiful Hinata Uzumaki (though not legally) took them out of the oven, frosted them, and put them on a tray to cool. It was almost time for Minato to return from the academy and she couldn't wait to hear all about it, and how she knew he would exaggerate it, just like Naruto used to. Hinata sighed at the thought of Naruto. It had been five years since he left and each day Minato was becoming more and more like him. From the massive appetite for ramen to the uncanny look alike he was to the younger Naruto.

The next thing Hinata knew the bell rang on her shop door signaling a coustomer or in this case her son, Minato. With a happy aura to him and a big smile he hoisted himself up onto the counter top and started talking to his Kaa-san. "Kaa-san! Kaa-san! I did just like you said today and I made sure EVERYONE knew who I was and I told them I was going to be Hokage and I made Iruka-sensei mad because I put sticky glue on his desk and I made a new friend and..." Hinata just kept smiling and baking as she listened to her son go on and on with his tales of the day.

She had to laugh to herself as her son mentioned a girl who got a red face when he tried to talk to her and he asked if she had a fever and she said no. And he wasn't convinced but he let it slide, however, Hinata would not let her son be like Naruto in that department. No she would make him less oblivious in time. Save the girl some trouble.

"Sounds like you had a very fun day Minato-kun. And I am sure Iruka-sensei's expression was very funny. Now how about a little treat for your first sucessful day at the academy. We could go get Ichiraku ramen?" Minato's face lit up like a kid with thousands of presents on Christmas at then mention of Ichiraku. "Yeah I wanna get some ramen dattebayo!" Hinata giggled at her sons little catch phrase he picked up from Konohamaru. "Let me just finish up Minato-kun and we'll go." Minato nodded as his mother finished decorating a cake and wiped down the counter tops and hung up her flour stained apron.

She grabbed Minato's tiny hand and flipped the sign from open to closed, switched off the lights, and walked out into Konoha and onward to Ichiraku.

* * *

Naruto sighed defeated at having no luck in finding Hinata's bakery and decided just to eat at Ichiraku ramen since he hadn't had that in five years. So having been there somany times, he knew the path by heart and at no time at all he found himself lifting up the flaps to smile at old man Ichiraku. Completely unaware of Hinata and his son siting on the stools to the right of him with Minato in the middle.

As Naruto was about to order a voice caught his attention and he raised his eyebrows in surprise when the kid stole the words right out of his mouth. "Hey old man give me three miso and five shrimp ramen. I'm starving!" The old man Teuchi smiled and nodded while Ayame started to talk to Minato. All the while Naruto was staring in shock at this boy. He looked like a younger version of himself. And thats when he looked at the mother and his jaw nearly hit the floor.

There sat Hinata, more beautiful then ever, in the most sexy yet modest civilian clothes. She was the definition of graceful and she had a motherly glow to her. Then his heart sunk when he realized she had a child. She had probably moved on and he couldn't blame her, being so distant to her that one morning after he and her had both swapped virginities and then he just up and left.

"Minato-Kun watch your manners!" Hinata told him in a stern yet playful tone. Teuchi let out a harty laugh, "It's okay Hinata, he may call me what ever he likes. After all without Naruto here I kind of miss that nickname." Hinata sighed then nodded. "Hai, it is rather lonely without Naruto-kun here. I really miss him but he will return. After all he has to become Hokage!" Ayama laughed then nodded. "Hai, I know he will." Minato all the while was scarfing down his ramen like crazy. And thats when Naruto finally got the courage to make himself known.

"H-Hinata-chan is that you?" Hinata froze like a deer in head lights and looked to her left. There, sitting next to Minato was Naruto. And she gasped at just how similar they looked. "N-Naruto-Kun your back? Your Back!" she yelled as she bolted out of her seat and tackled Naruto to the ground. Completely forgetting the past just for the moment and focusing on him. "Missed you too Hinata-chan. And we need to talk." Hinata nodded and got up, brushing herself off. Naruto grinned at her and then looked at this little boy. "I'm Minato Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage someday believe it!" Naruto's eyes grew wide as dinner plates when he heard the last name.

He looked at Hinata then pointed to himself. Hinata nodded not sure how he was going to take it, but was all too surprised when he grinned and picked the boy up. "Not before your father you little squirt." Minato gasped as he looked Naruto in the eye. "So your my Otou-san?" Naruto nodded as he smiled at the bouncing five year old in his arms. Minato grinned and hugged his daddy.

They made their way to the park after that, Minato going on and on about his first day at the academy, using exagerrated arm motions and everything, just like his father. Naruto grinned at the boy as he walked between him and Hinata. Boy, he didn't know what he was missing till now.

When they finally reached the park, Hinata let go of Minato's hand and let him run twoards the big slide while Naruto and Hinata sat down on a park bench. Carefully making sure Minato was safe, of course.

"Hinata-chan I..." Hinata interrupted him. "It was tough Naruto-kun, raising him on my own. I missed you so much, and everyday Minato grows more and more like you. It hurt me when you pushed me away that morning, five years ago. And when you left and I found out I was having your child, I was devistated. I retired as a ninja, Naruto-kun. I now own the most popular bakery. Its funny really, if someone asks me if I could go back, would I? and everytime I answer no, I wouldn't trade Minato for anything. And so seeing you accept him, and love him, I can forgive you. Just promise me, promise me you'll never run away again."

Naruto laughed as tears of joy ran down his cheek. Hinata didn't hate him after all! "I promise Hina-chan. I promise to always be by your side...plus...I want to be hear for the next one." Naruto said whispering the last part as he kissed her cheek.

"The NEXT one?" And with that, Hinata had done something she hadn't done in years. She had fainted, with that ever present blush that Naruto adored.

"I guess some things never change huh? My Hina-Hime."

* * *

Finished! Finally haha


	11. Early Mourning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...SADLY...

A very cliche story with a very cliche plot. Enjoy :3

* * *

"Hinata-chan! Hurry up, you and Sasuke are on deck. You don't want to miss the performance do you?" Ino called out in a rushed voice, writing furiously on her clip board and speaking into an ear piece.

It was the night of Konoha High's talent show, and it was also the night that Hinata and Sasuke, the most socially awkward people, were going to be performing a duet, with the song that Hinata wrote. Sasuke was going to sing it, and Hinata was going to play the piano. It wasn't a listed performance, so it was going to be a surprise to everyone.

You see Sakura and Naruto, well, both Hinata and Sasuke struggled immensely to show their affections to the ones they like, and so Hinata went up to Sasuke one day after that slut Ami put her hands all over Naruto and proposed this little duet. Sasuke would hopefully get his cherry blossom, and it would finally show Naruto how much Hinata truly loves him.

"We're almost ready Ino-chan!" Hinata called, as she pinned a white lily into her hair. She looked absolutely breathtaking. She was wearing a beautiful satin lavender gown, that was modest yet enticing, hugging her curves at just the right consistency. The dress was strapless, cinching in at the waist, with a bow that wrapped around, and flowed elegantly down to her feet, like waves. The dress pooled out around her, and he had a somewhat long train. She had on adorable purple heels. Her hair had been let down and curled, and she was wearing a sparkling lavender eye shadow with little diamond studs at the outside corner of her eyes.

Sasuke was dressed up very sharply, clad in a black, form fitting, button down shirt, with the top buttons open revealing PLENTY of sexy chest and ab muscles. He wore skin tight black skinny jeans, with a small chain hanging from the pocket, and black and white checkered slip on vans. His hair was done up in its normal style, with his signature spikes. He looked positively dark and alluring, mysterious, and incredibly sexy.

"Are you ready Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked, wringing her hands together out of nervousness. It was now or never. "No, but were doing this anyway." Sasuke replied in a monotone voice, it was deep and intimidating. Yet smooth and sexy.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Tonight we have a special treat for you all. A SURPRISE PERFORMANCE!" Ino called, and the crowd cheered at the chance to see one last act. "That's right folks, may I present to you, Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha, with their performance of an original song." The crowd was shocked quiet at that. Sasuke and Hinata? The two most anti social people in school, were going to put on a performance? oh this was going to be interesting.

Sasuke and Hinata walked out, sweat beading down their faces. This was it. Hinata gracefully glided across the stage, towards the big black grand piano, and Sasuke stood on the front of the stage where the mic was.

"This song is called Early Mourning and it was written and composed by Hyuga Hinata. We both dedicate this song to two very special people out there tonight. Hope their hear." Sasuke said aloofly and casually, trying to mask his nervousness. He nodded his head at Hinata and the stage lights went completely out, nd for a moment the auditorium was filled with complete and utter darkness. Then, all the sudden, a piano could be heard, and a spotlight had shown solely on Hinata at first, until Sasuke started singing, and now there were two separate spotlights.

**Last night I forgot**  
** How the sound of your voice**  
** Whispered sweet goodbyes**  
** Your eyes, left to die**

Sasuke's voice was amazing. It was entrancing, and he sang the song with so much emotion. And Hinata played the piano so beautifully, her hands moving across the keys, producing this smooth melody. The audience was shocked into stunned silence.

**I'm unable to understand why**

As Hinata played the piano, she started to have flashbacks, of that one fateful night in the rain.

_"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata called, running across the street in a hurry to try and catch up with him. She had just spotted him out of the corner of her eye, and just as quickly he disappeared. She had wanted to ask him if he wanted to go the a 'Three Days Grace' concert with her because her father bought her tickets and Neji couldn't go so she had an extra one. And Hinata knew how much Naruto loved Three Days Grace._

_Just as Hinata was about to catch up with him, that slut Ami came out of nowhere and hooked herself onto Naruto's arm. They weren't even dating and Ami was acting like Naruto was hers. It made Hinata mad and sad, but Hinata being Hinata, would never act on that anger and just let it be.  
_

_And so it started to pour, and she walked home alone, one extra Three Days Grace ticket in her pocket.  
_

**Why not one more night**  
** One last kiss goodbye**  
** My sweet love tonight**

** I hope the stars**  
** Still spell out your name**  
** Where you are**

_It was night time, that much was certain, as Sasuke lye in the grassy field of the park, staring up into the night sky. He was flat on his back, one hand behind his head, the other resting by his side. He had his right leg bent up, and his left leg out straight. The cool night breeze caressed his face. It was very relaxing._

_He suddenly felt a presence next to him, and definitely could tell that a body had lay down next to him. He slowly turned his head to the right, and saw a pair of emerald green eyes staring back at him, sad. He knew those eye_s. _ They belonged to his secret love, Haruno Sakura._

_"Sasuke-kun...why are you out here alone?" Sakura asked quietly, her eyes blinking in anticipation for his answer._

_"I think the better question is what are YOU doing out here this late. ALONE." Sasuke said, in a monotone voice, but inside he was filled with a little worry. What if she had gotten raped? or worse, killed. _

"_Mom and Dad are fighting again, and its serious this time." She looked like she was about to cry, and Sasuke had wanted nothing more than to hold her close and kiss away her sadness._

_Of course, he didn't. How could he? It was very hard for him, all he ever knew was how to be cold and distant. So he just nodded at her, and listened to her vent, and then walked her home. _

_He didn't want to leave her, but he couldn't tell her that now could he?_

** Kiss my closing eyes**  
** Help me sleep**  
** Without you, I'm so lost**

**Tonight I cry, tell me why**  
** I can't live without**  
** Your warm embrace**

_"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan!" Naruto called as he came sprinting down the halls, a piece of paper in his hand. He had a very wide grin on his face, and his laugh was rather jovial. _

_"Yes N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said timidly, that ever cute blush slowly creeping across her face. Any mention of the name Naruto and or Uzumaki in the same sentence could make her whole face go red. She was so incredibly in love with Naruto, everyone knew that, even Ami. The slut who was trying to get with Naruto.  
_

_"I passed my test! I got an A! an A!" Hinata smiled at him, glad that he had passed. She had been tutoring him all week, because he had asked her too. She gladly agreed, albeit shyly, because she would get time with Naruto. Alone.  
_

_"C-Congratulations N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said with a smile, managing to pat him on that back. But Naruto had other plans in mind and gave her a BIG BIG bear hug instead. Swaying back and forth with little Hina in his arms. Naruto was a tall boy at a whopping 6'2, and Hinata was the smallest of the Rookie nine being only 5'1. Naruto made her look like a dwarf. A very cute dwarf.  
_

_Then Ami came and ruined the moment. Tch. How typical of her.  
_

** Why not one more night**  
** One last kiss goodbye**  
** My sweet love tonight**

** I hope the stars**  
** Still spell out your name**  
** Where you are**

Sasuke and Hinata were very into the song at this point, pouring their heart and soul into it. For all the times they struck out, this song was hitting home.**  
**

** I close my eyes and**  
** You are everything I see**  
** Goodbye**

** Goodbye to you my love**  
** I won't forget you**  
** I'll see you soon**

** Goodbye my love**  
** Goodbye to you my love**  
** I won't forget you**  
**Bye, bye love**

The song had ended and the whole crowd erupted into applause, as some wiped tears from their eyes. That song was absolutely beautiful and the lyrics were so heartfelt.

Hinata and Sasuke bowed and quickly made their way off of the stage. Both satisfied with themselves. They had felt so relieved to put their feelings out in the open, they could only hope Naruto and Sakura had received them.

The night had gone on, Sasuke and Hinata going their respective ways home. They weren't sure what was going to happen, but neither cared, because they had finally made it clear that they each loved their own with all their heart.

Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, It is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always preserves.

* * *

Done! haha I wanted to make this one open ended. You make up your own ending, and maybe I'll make a sequal to this one. But right now its 2:25am and I have class tomorrow at 8:55am T.T

Review! And thanks for being so patient. I'm back :D


	12. Blow Me One Last Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...SADLY...

**Welp! hurrr it isss ;)**

**jk I'll talk normal. Anyway I've been so obsessed with this song, I absolutely love it. And it goes good with a plot idea. Happy Reading!  
**

* * *

**White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight**  
** Clenched shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonight**  
** Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the tears**  
** I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you**  
** Tie a knot in the rope, tryin' to hold, tryin' to hold,**  
** But there's nothing to grasp so I let go**

I wish I never signed onto Facebook that night. I wish I didn't see what I did. And I wish I wasn't so in love with Uzumaki Naruto. I had a routine, I'd go to school, go to dance, do homework, chill on Facebook, then hit the hay for the night. The day was pretty good, until now at least. Why you ask? Well because I went to "creep" on Naruto like always, and, and it said he was in a relationship with Sakura Haruno. WAIT WHAT?

That has to be fake, a joke. It can't be real. But it is, its Facebook official. The love of my life, my BEST FRIEND Uzumaki Naruto, is finally with the girl he's always had a crush on. But I thought Sakura liked Sasuke.

It hurts.

**I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much**  
** I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)**  
** You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit**  
** My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)**

School was _awkward _the next day to say the least. I was at my locker talking to Naruto like always because we were best friends so my locker was right next to his. It was going fine, despite me wanting to nearly break down at the sight of him, until his _girlfriend _Sakura came up to Naruto. And as usual, Naruto forgot I existed to go play tonsil hockey with Sakura.

It was unbearable. I quickly walked away. I couldn't stand to see him with her. I just wanted to cry.

**Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (NO!)**  
** Have you had a shit day? (NO!), we've had a shit day (NO!)**  
** I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss**  
** I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.**

My whole week has been miserable. Absolutely miserable. I'm loosing my best friend to his girlfriend, and my other friends are worried about my mental health right now. I've been telling them I'm just fine, but, I'm really not.

**I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,**  
**Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left**  
**No more sick whiskey dick, no more battles for me**  
**You'll be calling a trick, 'cause you'll no longer sleep**  
**I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone**  
**I will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home**

Naruto and Sakura fought again. Naruto had shown up on my doorstep absolutely lost, and it was raining, so I let him in. We went up to my room, and I gave him a pair of Neji's cloths to wear for the time being while I go dry his wet ones.

I didn't ask what happened, I wouldn't be able to take it. It was already painful enough, so I just hugged him to my stomach, his head just coming under my chest because he was sitting on my bed and I was standing.

I told him it would be okay, and that I'm sure they both didn't mean the things that were said. He just nodded and told me I was the greatest best friend ever.

I wanted to die.

**I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much**  
**I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)**  
**You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit**  
**My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)**

It was homecoming night, and Sakura wound up in our group because she was Naruto's girlfriend. She looked absolutely breath taking. I felt like a troll compared to her. She was the total opposite of me. Vibrant pink hair, beautiful green eyes, and a confident attitude. I was none of those things.

Sasuke seemed to be fine with going with me. He is like my brother, and he would rather not go with a fan girl, so he said he'd like to accompany me. I'm the only girl who doesn't fawn over him, that's why I'm acceptable.

**Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)**  
**Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)**  
**I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss**  
**I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.**

Sasuke didn't like dancing, and that was okay because neither did I, so we basicaly talked the whole night. He likes Sakura, I knew it. He denies it, but the anger he feels towards Naruto, and the longing glance he keeps throwing at the two, he does.

I've had to watch them grind all night. I wish I was Sakura right now.

**Blow me one last kiss**  
**Blow me one last kiss**

Shes lucky.

**I will do what I please, anything that I want**  
**I will breathe, I will breathe, I won't worry at all**  
**You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear**  
**All the lies, all the why's, will all be crystal clear**

I really need to stop this self loathing thing. There are plenty of other fish in the sea, right?

**I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much**  
**I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)**  
**You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit**  
**My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)**

I was crying. I remember that. I was mad, mad because I had overheard a conversation between Sakura and some unknown person on the phone.

She was using Naruto. She was using him to get Sasuke jealous. I hate her. She can get any guy she wanted, and she gets the guy I've always loved, and she doesn't even fucking love him.

I was speeding, it started to rain. I remember bright lights, then nothing.

BAM!

**Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)**  
**Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)**  
**I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss**  
**I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.**

"H-Hinata! Hinata! please, please be ok. I- I can't loose you." Naruto said in tears as he sat in the waiting room accompanied by Sasuke and Sakura, as well as her cousin Neji and Father Hiashi.

Sakura wasn't even comforting Naruto, she was soothing Sasuke.

The Bitch.

**Na na na na - da da da da**  
**Na na na na - da da da da**  
**Na na na na - da da da da**

My whole body hurts. I can't move my arms, my eyes won't open no matter how much I want them too, and its dark.

Where am I?

Am I dead?

**Blow me one last kiss.**

"Hinata, if you can hear me, please, please wake up. I can't loose you, I don't know what I'd do without you. I I'm so sorry for the hurt I've caused you. Sakura told me her true intentions. She also told me that you...you've loved me since Kindergarten. Hinata-chan...why didn't you tell me?" Naruto spoke softly as his hand held hers, thumb caressing and brushing the top of her hand repeatedly.

How could he have been so stupid?

**Na na na na - da da da da**  
**Na na na na - da da da da**  
**Na na na na - da da da da**

N-Naruto-kun? Is that you? I hear a voice, but I can't reach it. Is that Naruto?

**Blow me one last kiss.**

"Please, please Hinata-chan, WAKE UP!" Naruto kept saying it as the tears rolled down his cheek. He really was an oblivious idiot.

**Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)**  
**Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)**

****I have to get up. But, I'm sorry Naruto. I, I can't get up. I'm so tired, so very tired. I just want to sleep.

**I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss**

****I love you Naruto-kun. I'll wait for you.

**I think I've had enough of this**

****flat line.

**blow me one last kiss**

****Be strong, my Naruto-kun.

* * *

An old man lay in his bed in the village of Konoha, alone, just like he always had, ever since that day. The day his sweet little Hime passed away. He was an old man, well into his 80's. Friends have all passed on, family as well, and he seemed to be the only one left of the Rookie nine.

He was tired. He'd been super tired lately, and very rarely left the house anymore. He finally closed his eyes. Drifting into sleep, an eternal rest.

* * *

"Welcome, my love." Hinata said with wide open arms as she gazed down upon the young blonde haired boy at the gates of heaven. He was smiling up at her, with tears in his eyes. His hime was here. He could finally be with her.

He slowly walked up the steps, and into her receiving arms, holding him tight. He put his hand under her chin, slowly moving closer to her lips. This was something he should have done long, long ago.

Her lips felt so smooth against his. She tasted so sweet, and he loved it. Things were finally as they should be.

He had his hime, for eternity.

* * *

Done! haha my writing kick is back. I quite like this one, its got a happy ending, and you don't see to many of these now a days. Review please!


	13. Monster

Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto...SADLY**

**WHOOO another one shot :D  
**

**This one's not so bittersweet! AND Kyuubi's in heat. Uh Ohhhh...Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**The secret side of me, I never let you see**  
** I keep it caged but I can't control it**  
** So stay away from me, the beast is ugly**  
** I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**

"Hey fuzzy, I feel funny." Naruto said as he was lounging under a tree in training ground 7, shirtless. He was currently trying to complete the Rasengan, by turning it into the Rasenshuriken.

Naruto had been starting to feel funny as of late. Seeing as this has never happened before, he didn't know what the feeling was, and he didn't want to worry Tsunade or Sakura.

**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls**  
** It comes awake and I can't control it**  
** Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head**  
** Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**

The Kyuubi let out a growl towards the boy as he appeared in his mind scape, arousing the nine tails from a nap.

"**I'm in heat, brat. You were oblivious to these feelings before, but now that your older and you can control more of me, your going to feel the feelings of heat."**

"I'm in heat? No, that cannot be happening! I have a reconnaissance mission with Hinata-Chan tomorrow." Naruto said, starting to sweat bullets. Would he be able to control this animalistic instinct?

"**Good luck, brat." **Naruto scowled at the beast. "Yeah, no thanks to you!" and then Naruto disappeared from the front of Kyuubi's cage.

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**  
** I must confess that I feel like a monster**  
** I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**  
** I must confess that I feel like a monster**

Three days have past, and it had been UNBEARABLE for one Uzumaki Naruto. He can barely leave the house for too long without catching a hint of a woman's scent and nearly ripping her clothes off then and there.

He couldn't sleep well at night because he was always in "heat" and he refused to "give into" it so he has been fighting it off, but each day it grows stronger and stronger.

**I, I feel like a monster**  
**I, I feel like a monster**

It was another sleepless night as Naruto tossed and turned in his bed, twisting and messing up the covers into disarray, with one leg sticking out, while the other was wrapped in the blanket that was also wrapped around his waist. He smashed the pillow onto his face and sighed. This was getting ridiculous.

**My secret side I keep hid under lock and key**  
**I keep it caged but I can't control it**  
**'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down**  
**Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**

He suddenly heard a knocking sound amidst his relentless struggle for sleep. He slightly turned his head to the side to see that it was only 11pm. He groaned and got up, clad only in his sweatpants and nightcap and opened the door to reveal none other than Hinata, soaking wet, in her PJ's that were not so modest and they were white. She was wearing lavender undies. '_OH DEAR GOD! Why kami? Why now of all times. I don't think I'll be able to control myself.' _

"N-Naruto-kun, can I c-come in? I c-can explain but its c-c-cold o-out" Hinata said with a stutter, not because she still stuttered, but because she really was freezing cold.

Naruto said nothing as he opened the door wider and let her in, trying to stay behind the door for fear of what he might do to her. Unfortunately he had to shut his door so he quickly did so and stood facing it.

"What brings you here, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked in a strained voice, clearly trying to control the foxes urges/mental images that weren't all so innocent.

"My father kicked me out of the house, and I couldn't go to TenTen because Neji was spending the night and Sakura is living with Sasuke and I didn't want to burden them and Ino and Shikamaru are over at Asuma and Kurenai's babysitting her son." Hinata said, trying her hardest not to cry. Naruto was her only hope now.

"Let me get you a towel and change of clothes." Naruto said nearly sprinting into his bedroom to pick up a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. As well as a fluffy yellow towel. Naruto liked the color yellow, it was soothing. Plus the faster Hinata got out of those very revealing pj's the better.

Moments later Naruto came back and put the towel over Hinata's head, drying her hair off, before draping it over her shoulders and handing her the clothes to change into. She nodded thankfully and went into the bathroom and locked the door.

Naruto then took this opportunity to dash to the kitchen sink to splash cold water on his face and calm his throbbing erection, which he sincerely hoped she didn't notice. I mean sure he had always found her attractive but never had he felt this with the added boost of Kyuubi's heat.

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster**  
**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

It seemed like an eternity to Naruto as he waited, staring intently at the bathroom door. Finally it opened and Naruto nearly lost it at the sight of her. She looked so cute and tiny in his over sized t-shirt and boxers, yes they hid her curves a little better, but the fact she was in his clothes, cocking her head to the side, looking absolutely edible, was enough to set Naruto off.

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster**  
**I, I feel like a monster**  
**I, I feel like a monster**

"Hinata. Don't come near me, okay?" Naruto said, looking away and trying desperately to keep his hormones in check. He was failing, and failing badly. He just wanted to rip her clothes off and fuck her senseless.

**It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp**  
**There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart**  
**No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream**  
**Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster**

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked cautiously, as she saw him back up into the back of the couch, trying to avoid looking at her at all costs. It was only a matter of time.

"Kyuubi. Heat. Run. Now." Naruto said in a strangled voice as he clutched the back on the couch for dear life, his knuckles turning white, and his teeth clenching.

Hinata's eyes widened at this. And then they softened, because she could see he truly was a gentleman and trying his best to fight off Kyuubi's heat. And seeing as Hinata has loved him since they were in the academy, it was only right that she would be the one to help him.

Hinata, after taking a moment to gather her bearings, slowly walked over to Naruto before stopping right in front of him. And before he knew what hit him, she kissed him, right on the lips. KISSED HIM.

Naruto's mind went blank as he finally lost his battle with Kyuubi's heat, and tightly wrapped his arms around Hinata as he deepened the kiss, being rough and passionate.

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster**  
**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

Hinata was in heaven. She couldn't believe she was being this bold either, but it was to ease Naruto's pain, so she'd do it.

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster**  
**I've gotta lose control, here's something radical**  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

"Let me help you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said in a breathy voice, seeing as she was still trying to catch her breath. But Naruto saw the look she was giving him, the silent message she was sending with her eyes. He didn't respond verbally but physically, picking her up by the hips and kissing her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he headed towards his bedroom.

**I, I feel like a monster**  
**I, I feel like a monster**  
**I, I feel like a monster**  
**I, I feel like a monster**

And the rest is history.

* * *

BAM! haha hope you liked it, more to come! :)


	14. Think Of Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...SADLY...

_Alright so, I want to make something clear, anything before chapter ten (and including ch 10) was written over two years ago, the chapters are staying as they are, even if some of them are pretty pitiful (even I admit) but anything after chapter 10 is what truly counts. So please don't tell me I was "rushing them" when its something long completed. Please give me feedback on my newer chapters, because I'd like to think my writing has improved since I published the first 10 chapters. Thanks._**  
**

_Anyway enough of that, ENJOY!  
_

* * *

**Think of me, think of me fondly**  
**When we've said goodbye**  
**Remember me once in a while**  
**Please promise me, you'll try**

Its been eight years, Naruto-kun. Do I still cross your mind? You still cross mine everyday.

**Then you'll find that once again you long**  
**To take your heart back and be free**  
**If you'll ever find a moment**  
**Spare a thought for me**

Have you been well? I've been good. I moved to America, I heard your the Hokage now, I always knew you would be the Rokudaime. No one is more fit than you, and I know you will be the best Hokage yet.

**We never said our love was evergreen**  
**Or as unchanging as the sea**  
**But if you can still remember**  
**Stop and think of me**

I remember the day we first met. Your laugh was absolutely entrancing, and your love of ramen was endearing. We became fast friends, do you still remember?

**Think of all the things**  
**We've shared and seen**  
**Don't think about the way**  
**Things might have been**

I always loved you, Naruto-kun. Even though I never told you, I always have. All those late nights, watching movies, eating ramen, late night training, do you remember?

**Think of me, think of me waking**  
**Silent and resigned**  
**Imagine me trying too hard**  
**To put you from my mind**

Walking away that day was the hardest decision of my life. Naruto-kun, do you think well of me? I try so hard to keep you out of my head, but your smile will always haunt me. I can never forget you, even if you have forgotten me.

**Recall those days, look back on all those times**  
**Think of those things we'll never do**  
**There will never be a day**  
**When I won't think of you**

I could never truly throw you form my mind. You've always been apart of my life. I remember that day like it was yesterday, do you? Naruto-kun, when you see me, what will you do?

**Long ago, it seems so long ago**  
**How young and innocent we were**  
**She may not remember me**  
**But I remember her**

Hinata-chan, it's been eight years, are you well? Are you alive? I remember you, your smile and laugh, you always believed in me. You saved me from myself so many times. I'm forever grateful. But why, why did you leave me?

**Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade**  
**They have their seasons, so do we**  
**But please promise me that sometimes**  
**You will think of me**

No matter, I always hope you are well, Hinata-chan. I'm Hokage now, when I look out over the village, I know you'd be most proud of me. The proud failure succeeded.

Hinata-chan, please think of me often. I never got to tell you, how much I grew to truly love you.

* * *

He stared out his office window, like always, gazing at the Hokage monument, always looking at his father, the fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato. He loved this village with his whole heart, and would protect it with his life. But even though he had accomplished his dream, he still felt empty without her.

She had left a letter. One he had read thousands of times, over and over, memorizing each and ever word, and every pen stroke, showing very poised and neat handwriting.

She didn't say where she was going or what for, but he knew someday she would return, and he would finally set things right and voice his true feelings for her. He had so much hope, one day, one day she will come back.

But for now, he would wait, wait for her return, so that he could finally hold her in his arms and never ever let her go.

'Please don't forget me, Hinata-chan.'

* * *

Hinata stared out of her hospital room window, looking over at the ocean and the couples walking on the beach. She envied them.

'I'm almost done with treatment, Naruto-kun. I did this to get better, please don't be lonely.'

Hinata was diagnosed with an illness when she was younger, and she had been sent to America to be treated. She didn't want anyone to worry, especially Naruto, so she left without a sound.

She anxiously awaited the day she could return to Konoha, to her friends and love interest. She dreamed of it almost everyday.

'Please don't forget me, Naruto-kun.'

* * *

Review! I quite like this one :) Hope you do too!


	15. Glad You Came

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…SADLY

**I am a HUGE HUGE fan of the Punk Goes Pop series and this song is one of my personal favorite covers on the album, so I wanted to make a one-shot for it. Hope you all like it! The song is 'Glad You Came'-We Came As Romans (originally by the wanted)**

* * *

**The sun goes down**  
** The stars come out**  
** And all that counts**  
** Is here and now**  
** My universe will never be the same**  
** I'm glad you came**

She activated her Byakugan, scanning her house for any lingering Hyuga at this time of night. Being caught was the last thing she wanted or could afford, considering her relationship with Naruto and her father was a very touchy subject with the Hyuga Patriarch. If he ever found out she paid her boyfriend nightly visits, he would be absolutely furious.

Thankfully, as her eyes scanned his room, he was asleep. With a release of breath that she didn't know she was holding, she hopped out of her window, landing quietly and swiftly as a mouse on the tree branch, and then proceeding to hop from roof top to roof top at top speed.

**You cast a spell on me, spell on me**  
** You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me**  
** And I decided you look well on me, well on me**  
** So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me**

When Hinata had first informed her father of her relationship with Naruto, he was not pleased at all. Now, he knew Naruto was a strong Shinobi, and no doubt was the next in line to be Hokage someday, but he just couldn't like the boy from a father stand-point. He had patched up his relationship with Hinata FAR long ago, but, he was very over protective. He was also traditional, and while he allowed them dates in the daytime, he absolutely forbid night time activities, but that certainly didn't stop the duo from meeting secretly.

Every night, Hinata would make her way to the top of the Hokage monument, atop the fourths head, and the love of her life, Naruto Uzumaki, would be waiting there for her, lying down on a blanket, staring at the stars. Hinata would quietly come up, and lay down next to him, resting her head on his chest, looking up at him to smile. And he would smile back, an ear to ear grin, before swooping in for a chaste kiss on the lips. Hinata would giggle and snuggle into his chest, and they would talk about anything and everything. Their worries, doubts, fears, joys, missions, you name it. Hinata looked forward to the nighttime, especially with her Naruto-kun.

** Turn the lights out now**  
** Now I'll take you by the hand**  
** Hand you another drink**  
** Drink it if you can**  
** Can you spend a little time,**  
** Time is slipping away,**  
** Away from us so stay,**  
** Stay with me I can make,**  
** Make you glad you came**

They would loose track of time atop that monument, just content to be with each other, enjoying the warmth, love, and companionship they shared. Hours would pass, but to the duo it would seem like only minutes. One time they tried to count all the stars in the sky, a feat they later deemed silly and kind of made it their own personal inside joke. It was moments like those that Hinata treasured the most.

** The sun goes down**  
** The stars come out**  
** And all that counts**  
** Is here and now**  
** My universe will never be the same**  
** I'm glad you came**  
** I'm glad you came**

"Naruto-kun, do you ever wonder whats beyond the stars?" Naruto, lying on his back, stared into the sky in thought, trying to find an honest answer.

"Ahhh gee Hinata-chan I never really thought about it, dattebayo!" Hinata giggled, of course he wouldn't have, Ramen was the only thing he took seriously, besides their relationship of course. Hinata shook her head at this, oh how she loved her Naruto-kun for who he was.

"I think it's all of the loved ones that have passed on, they all shine brightly, and we can see them as a constant reminder that they are still with us, watching and guiding us. In fact, sometimes I like to think the stars are responsible for bringing us together, kind of like fate." Naruto looked down and Hinata and smiled, he loved his Hime. She always made him look at things in a different, more profound way.

"Well if that's true, then my Universe will never be the same." Hinata blushed at this and hugged Naruto tighter, to which he strengthened his hold on her small yet curvy body.

** You cast a spell on me, spell on me**  
** You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me**  
** And I decided you look well on me, well on me**  
** So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me**

This was their special hiding place.

** Turn the lights out now**  
** Now I'll take you by the hand**  
** Hand you another drink**  
** Drink it if you can**  
** Can you spend a little time,**  
** Time is slipping away,**  
** Away from us so stay,**  
** Stay with me I can make,**  
** Make you glad you came**

Hinata knew she would have to go back soon, a time of night she always regretted and wish it never had to come. She could lay in his arms for all eternity if the choice were up to her. Maybe one day she would spend the night at Naruto's place, but their relationship was still in it's infancy, and Hinata, being Hinata, wasn't sure she could handle spending the night just yet.

And Naruto was fine with that and respected it, for he to wanted to take the relationship slow, and to be frank he was terrified of Hiashi Hyuga. He may have faced more powerful foes, but nothing was more scary then a father wrath. Especially when it was the wrath of the head of the Hyuga clan, the most powerful clan in Konoha.

** The sun goes down**  
** The stars come out**  
** And all that counts**  
** Is here and now**  
** My universe will never be the same**  
** I'm glad you came**  
** I'm glad you came**

"It's almost time to go, Hinata-chan." Hinata sighed and only snuggle into Naruto more, she chuckled and tried to pry her off, only to elicit a whine/pout from her.

"Hina-chan," he said in a low voice, "we can't be caught by your father, and as much as I'd love to stay here, I'd rather not be Hyuga food." Hinata laughed at his little joke and reluctantly let go. Naruto got up first, and he held out his hand for Hinata. She took it and he pulled her up into his arms, now engulfing her in a sweet embrace.

** I'm glad you came**  
** So glad you came**  
** I'm glad you came**  
** I'm glad you came**

They stared up into each others eyes, gazes unwavering as they conveyed the love they had for each other. In an off handed way, Hinata could almost thank Pein for attacking Konoha, because it had finally given her the courage to confess to Naruto, even if she did almost die.

** The sun goes down**  
** The stars come out**  
** And all that counts**  
** Is here and now**  
** My universe will never be the same**  
** I'm glad you came**  
** I'm glad you came**

****They shared a passionate kiss, drowning in the pleasure they received from such an act. It was a kiss that held all of their feelings for each other, and well they were teenagers, so they also just liked to kiss for the sake of kissing.

They broke apart panting for breath, smiling at each other. The slowly broke the embrace, now holding hands as they started to walk down the Hokage monument path.

"I'm glad you came, Hinata-chan." Hinata smiled and squeezed his hand tighter. "Me too, Naruto-kun. Me too."


	16. Santa Baby (Colbie Caillat)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…SADLY

**After 2 years, I finally made my first sequal one-shot for this story! Chapter 2 sequel is now here! Enjoy  
**

* * *

**Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me**  
** I've been an awful good girl**  
** Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight**

It was that time of year again, a time full of cheer and family, it was Christmas Time. And that meant another year alone for Hinata Hyuga.

Ever since she moved out on her own, escaping the clutches of inheriting the family business, she's been alone. Every year, she wishes for someone special to her, but, Santa has yet to fulfill that wish.

She sighed, sitting on the fountain in the middle of central park, like she did every Christmas, starring at the stars, and thinking.

The chilly December air swept against her face, causing her cheeks to turn a slight pink from the cold as well as her nose, while her ears were covered by a purple hat with two knitted strings on either sides with fluffy balls on the ends of them.

Her thick lavender pea coat clung to her body, encasing her body heat inside, while her black leggings shielded her legs from the cold, and tan, fuzzy, boots to keep her feet nice and toasty. That, and she was wearing grey wool socks that stopped a little bit above her boot.

She wore cute little white mittens and a lavender scarf, hand knitted by momma Kurenai. She fiddled with the balls on the end of her hat, looking down and moving her boots back and forth in the snow, spreading it thinner and thinner. Pretty soon she could start seeing cement.

** Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue**  
** I'll wait up for you dear**  
** Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight**

It's an awful feeling being alone, and especially awful when there wasn't a single sole insight in the park. Hinata had the whole park to her self. Peace and Quiet.

She hated it.

** Think of all the fun I've missed**  
** Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed**  
** Next year I could be oh so good**  
** If you'd check off my christmas list**  
** Boo doo bee doo**

How she longed to be inside, decorating the Christmas tree with her significant other, a nice warm fireplace going, and three little stockings hanging from the mantle. Three because Hinata would have a kid. She was nearly 26, and it was time to settle down. She was getting older with each day, and it seemed hopeless.

"What's it like to be together on the Holidays?" She wondered aloud, knowing no one would answer her. It had been so long for Hinata, that she forgot what it feels like, to hold your special someone underneath the mistletoe.

** Santa honey, I wanna yacht and really that's**  
** Not a lot**  
** I've been an angel all year**  
** Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight**

"I wonder the same thing sometimes." A deep voice replied, completely scaring the shit out of Hinata, and almost making her fall clear off the side of the fountain.

_'What the heck?'_ She thought, her mind processing the voice. It certainly was not hers, and she was certain that she was alone.

She didn't dare look up, fearing what she might see. She didn't feel threatened, but this was New York, and you could never be too careful.

She felt the person sit down next to her, not too close, but not to far away either.

"Ano, I uhh...wasn't expecting to see anyone else here." The man let out a low chuckle, and she didn't have to see the man to tell her he was smiling.

"Ahh, Hinata-chan, as polite as ever I see. I could be an axe murderer and you'd treat me kindly." Hinata gasped at the mention of her name, and looked up and her heart nearly stopped. For sitting next to her was the gorgeous blue eyed, blonde haired man she had seen last Christmas. The one that absolutely dazzled her and had her in a frenzy for months, trying to find him again.

Maybe her luck was changing.

** Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed**  
** To a platinum mine**  
** Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight**

"I-I-It's y-you from last y-y-year!" Hinata said, stuttering, for she was trying to control her rapid heartbeat, and her obvious attraction to the man. She was still shy after all. Some things, no matter how old you get, will just never change.

"Ahh yes, I never did tell you my name did I? I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Hinata inwardly danced, finally putting a name to the face that had been invading her dreams and mind for months.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your family or girlfriend." Hinata said, finally recovering from shock a little bit, and getting her stuttering under control.

"I think the better question is, shouldn't YOU be with your family or boyfriend." Naruto said, admiring how cute and tiny Hinata looked all bundled up, as opposed to himself, who was only clad in a black leather jacket, a long sleeved orange shirt, skinny jeans, and a pair of white and black checkered vans.

He had met her last year by chance, ever since seeing her at her father's business party all those years ago. He was entranced by the girl. Last year, when he saw her again, he couldn't believe she was alone on Christmas.

He had searched countless times for her, with no success, and he had hoped if he came here during Christmas time he'd find her. And sure enough he did.

He couldn't wipe that grin off his face.

Hinata didn't answer him, looking away sadly and staring back at the sky again. Here was a gorgeous guy, whom Hinata was very attracted to, and she was to chicken to do anything about it.

"Must be nice, celebrating the Holidays." Hinata said, laughing a little. Naruto frowned slightly, noticing her sad tone. If he had seen her again, he was going to ask her to come with him, spend Christmas with him. He wanted to get to know her, to date her, and eventually marry her. He knew deep down she was his true love, his soul mate.

He was nearly 28 now, and he really wanted to settle down and start a family. It was bad enough the Teme and Sakura already tied the knot last month, he couldn't keep loosing to Sasuke.

** Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks**  
** Sign your 'X' on the line**  
** Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight**

"Hinata, do you, do you maybe want to spend Christmas with me? I know it's sudden, but, I think it's better than being alone in the cold." Naruto suggested, hoping with all his might she'd let him take her with him, back to his apartment.

Hinata thought she was dreaming after hearing his suggestion. The man of her dreams, with the brightest blue eyes, had asked her, Hinata Hyuga, to spend Christmas with him.

How could she say no? She'd have to be crazy, or legally insane.

** Come and trim my christmas tree**  
** With some decorations bought at tiffany's**  
** I really do believe in you**  
** Let's see if you believe in me**  
** Boo doo bee doo**

"Alright. I'll go." She said, trying to remain calm and not tackle him in a hug and scream 'YES! YES! YES!' to him over and over again.

Naruto grinned his foxy grin, whisker marks moving with his smile, extremely happy. He'd finally get to know her. He couldn't wait.

** Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring**  
** I don't mean a phone**  
** Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight**

Naruto got up, and bent over in front of Hinata, extending his black gloved hand out to her, she happily took it, wrapping her white mitten around it, her hand suddenly looking tiny compared to his big one.

He grinned at her, pulling her closer by putting his arm around her. He was a good head and a half taller than her, as she had always been a short girl only coming up to just under his shoulders.

** Hurry down the chimney tonight**  
** Hurry down the chimney tonight**

****"You know, Hinata-chan, I was kind of hoping you'd show up tonight." He said as they walked away. Hinata blushed and giggled.

"Well, secretly. me too, Naruto-kun." He smiled back at her, and they walked hand in hand down the pathway in Central park, with a multitude of possibilities before them.

Now they wouldn't be alone on Christmas, because fate decreed that they'd find each other.

And they lived happily ever after. With a kid, or two. The second was unexpected, but they didn't mind. It was just one more stocking added to the mantle, and one extra present under the tree.

Just what she wanted.

* * *

**BOOM! Inspiration at 3:30am. Hope you all enjoyed the Sequel, please review!**


	17. A Song Calling For You

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...SADLY...

_WARNING YOU NOW:_** I've done one similar to this in an earlier chapter, I believe chapter three so don't bitch to me that I'm "repeating myself." I'm well aware I've done a story idea like this before. BUT I'm going to try it again, but make it better this time. Its like the 2.0 version (hopefully)**

**Also, I just love the whole rock star/regular girl storyline plot. So sue me. Also this will be a k-pop chapter! :D  
**

**and yes this is my longest one shot as of yet. Over 10,000 words!  
**

**Songlist (As they appear):**

**A Song Calling For You-ss501 (concert)  
**

**We Were In Love-Davichi & T-ara (girls song)  
**

**Love Ya-ss501 (guys song) (watch?v=wqHX9YmqeyQ) - if you want to see the boys dance watch the video  
**

* * *

"AHHHH! Saku-chan, Saku-chan! Guess what I got?" Ino screamed excitedly as she came running down the hall of their dorm complex at The University of Konoha followed by an equally excited but less loud Hinata. She was rooming with Hinata this semester, because, as good of friends as they were, they just couldn't live together. So TenTen roomed with Sakura and Hinata with Ino, which is why Ino was running down the hall like a maniac waving her tickets around.

"Ino-pig! What's all the fuss about?" Sakura called grumpily, her hair mussed with sleep from her nap hours previous. She looked cute with her pink piggy slippers (ironically) and her cute pink plaid pj shorts and a white tank top with their sorority letters Alpha Phi on it in red.

"I GOT TICKETS TO GO SEE FF501 TONIGHT IN CONCERT!" She all but shouted as she grabbed Hinata's hand and they jumped up and down screaming like girls. F5 was the HOTTEST K pop band and they were the IT boys all over Asia. They were born in Japan, but went to Korea to break into the industry.

They were every girls dream guy, and every mans envy. They were not only popular singers, but actors as well. Starring in drama's, movies, and the like.

"NO WAY! AHHHHH!" Sakura called jumping and clapping her hands screaming like crazy as well. This was seriously going to be the best night ever. Hopefully her psychology classes wouldn't go to late tonight.

"I called my dad, and he said he's send a car for us. He was pleased with my grades last semester so he said this is a reward." Hinata said, putting away her new android. Hinata was the shortest of the four girls, only a mere 5'1, with long raven hair and light pupil-less lavender eyes. She had pale skin, and a curvy figure, but she normally hid it under her lavender jacket.

"Yes! Hina-chan, I seriously love your dad." TenTen said as she smiled while twirling a kunai in her hand. TenTen was the tallest compared to Hinata, standing at 5'5" with brown hair tied in two buns and a black tank top with camouflage short shorts and combat boots. She was the tomboy, but she could also be a girl.

"I'll finally get to see Shika-kun!" Ino said dreamily as she pictures Shikamaru in front of her. Ino was probably the most "Barbie Doll" like of the four, with long, blonde, silky hair done up in a high pony tail with her bands to one side, and she wore a cute tight fitting baby blue tank top, with ripped daisy dukes, and tan cowboy boots. She looked hot to say the least. She likes to flaunt her stuff, but, it wouldn't be Ino if she didn't.

"What seats did you get Ino-pig?" Sakura asked curiously as she peered at Ino's hand containing the tickets.

"Oh you know Forehead, only the best. VIP seats!" Sakura squealed and hugged her best friend. She probably couldn't live without the piggy.

"Tonight is seriously going to be so much fun!" Hinata said as she smiled and thought of Naruto. His amazing blue eyes seemed peer right into her very soul, and his whisker marks on his cheek were so unique, she just couldn't get enough of his personality as well. How kind and caring he was to everyone. It really touched her heart.

"What do you think it will be like?" TenTen asked as she leaned against the door frame of her dorm, no doubt thinking about Neji.

"Well besides all the screaming girls it's gonna be amazing!" Ino said excitedly. She payed for VIP seats so it better damn be a good show.

"I hope they play my FAVORITE song, 'A Song Calling For You,'" Hinata said happily, she really did love that song, it was so catchy, and Naruto's voice sounded amazing in it.

"I'm sure they will play that and more!" Sakura said with a smile. She couldn't stop smiling because she was going to get to see Sasuke up close.

"Well girls lets go shopping! We have to look extra cute for tonight!" Ino said as she started to walk back to her room to get her purse. If they were going to see their celebrity crushes, they had to look their very best.

* * *

The time for the concert was drawing nearer, as our four superstars got ready in their dressing room. It was their first tour in Japan since leaving all those years ago to break into the Industry in South Korea and they were excited and anxious about the return. The concert had sold out (which they weren't expecting) and the line outside the door was already a mile long full of screaming fan girls.

"Ugh. If there's one thing I'll never get used to it's the fan girls." Sasuke said as his hairdresser hair sprayed his hair in the back to make sure the spikes stayed up. Sasuke was your typical, tall (6'1"), dark, and handsome, with piercing onyx eyes and raven hair. He had a cut jaw and a toned body. He was the definition of drop dead gorgeous. And he was an Uchiha no less, and everyone knew the Uchiha's were good looking.

"Hmph. Troublesome indeed." Shikamaru said as he lazed on the couch, eating an apple and watching Sasuke's hair dresser. He was the laziest out of the 4 boys, but he was also the smartest. He had brown spiky hair pulled into a pony so he kind of looked like he had a pineapple on his head, and he had brown eyes, with a well toned body, and a dazzling smile believe it or not. He was the second tallest of the group, at 6'2" with Naruto who used to be the shortest was now the tallest at 6'3"

"I-I think I want to settle down soon." Naruto said seriously, looking to the floor with a blush on his face. He had always wanted a family someday, and he was almost 22, and he wanted to have kids by the time he was 25 for he really needed to start looking. But the problem was, there just weren't any girls who were interested in him. They were only interested in his money and looks.

"Hn. Dope. No girl would come near you, even if they were blind." Sasuke said with a smirk, earning a glare from Naruto who was grumbling obscenities under his breath at Sasuke.

"Actually, I was thinking the same thing as well, Naruto." Neji said curtly. He wasn't really one for words, but when he did talk, it wasn't without purpose. Naruto grinned at him and nodded. They couldn't stay single forever, and well, whether he wanted to admit it or not, he had never even kissed a girl because of living the Rock Star life, and because he utterly sucked at romance, Naruto was only casted in action movies. And it's not that he couldn't kiss a girl, but the guys all agreed that they would live a clean rock star life. Sure they drank, but everyone does at their age, but they weren't man whores by any means.

"Women are troublesome." Shikamaru groaned as he lit his cigarette. He didn't always smoke, but with the loss of his teacher Asuma, it hit him pretty hard, and he had picked up his late Sensei's old habit of smoking.

He like the others, did want to settle down, but he was FAR to lazy to actually make an effort. It would take one hell of a girl to make him want to put in the energy.

"Hn. I for one, will not settle down. No girl is going to have me whipped. Not a chance." Sasuke said, content with the life he had now. Naruto sniggered.

"So your saying your gay, Teme?" Naruto asked with a smirk as he watched Sasuke's expression turn sour.

"I most certainly am not, dope. I just haven't found a girl worth my time." Sasuke said with a bit of an arrogant tone, which Naruto scoffed at.

"I bet when you finally do get a girl, your going to be the most whipped out of all of us!" Naruto exclaimed, which angered Sasuke.

"Your on, dope. We'll just see whose more whipped." Shikamaru groaned at the two. They were so troublesome.

"It's time for rehearsal guys, lets go." Neji said, walking towards the stage in his make up and costume for later tonight. The stadium was SO much different empty then when it's filled with screaming fans. It was kind of awe inspiring.

* * *

The girls had spent hours getting ready, prepping and primping anything and everything about themselves. Everything was done up from their hair to their toe nails. They looked positively beautiful. And they couldn't wait for the concert tonight.

"Only one hour left!" TenTen said excitedly as she kept looking at the clock on her cell phone while they all got into the limo. There would surely be traffic, so they decided to head out early, in case they got held up.

"I seriously cannot wait for tonight! And after all the work this week held, I think we deserve this break!" Hinata spoke thinking back to her chemistry test and grimacing at the thought. She was by no means stupid, but she wasn't a straight A student like her friend Sakura.

"And guess what I brought?" Ino said as she pulled out a bottle of Bacardi. The night was about to be good.

"The party mix is the best!" Sakura said, putting the bottle to her lips and taking a drink. They were all 19, and underage, but it wasn't hard to get the alcohol, seeing as Ino's father owned a liquor store and her mother had owned a flower store.

Gangnam Style started playing on the radio, and with the beats influence, they started dancing and singing in their seats like crazy ladies. It was fun none the less, though.

The stadium was filled with screaming fans, as Naruto peaked his head out from behind the side of the stage to look at the crowd. It was mostly girls, which was to be expected, but there was a decent amount of men, which also shocked him. He quickly pulled his head back, so as not to be seen, and walked back to the dressing room where his friends and band mates were warming up. Going over their dance moves and such.

Each time before they went on stage, no matter how many times they have performed before, they all till got that nervous feeling in the pit of their stomach. It's not that they knew they wouldn't do good, it was just a natural reaction to thousands of screaming girls.

Before they were famous, each member of FF501 had some type of home life problem, and their only escape was music. So they had formed this boy band in hopes of making it big, and to make a better life for themselves. It wasn't always easy, but they had made it, and they were better off for it.

The four boys all lined up behind the curtain, headphone sets turned on and at the ready, and they were set in their opening positions. On the far left was Neji, who was clad in a red, sleeveless vest (no shirt underneath) and white skinny jeans with red shoes. Next to him was Shikamaru who was clad in a green vest with white skinny jeans and green shoes. Then was Naruto, clad in an orange vest with white skinny jeans and orange shoes, and finally on the far right was Sasuke in a blue vest, white skinny jeans, and blue shoes.

The four boys were turned to the side, arms crossed, and eyes set towards the crowd. It as showtime. The curtains slowly opened, and girls went wild, screaming and such. Naruto was the first to sing, initiating the dance, and ultimately breaking the line.

Naruto: **moreuneun cheok hago jeom jeom nega deo pyeonhae jigo**  
**Gakkeum dareun yeoja bogo saljjak gyeot nunjildo hae bogo**

Sasuke: **ijeh dwin geot gata nega nae yeoja dwil geot gata**  
**Neodo nae maum al geot gata geureohke mideosseo**

Neji: **garago haji mayo garago haji mayo**  
**Dashi han beon nal bondamyeon**

FF501: **la la la la la**  
**Neol bu reu neun noraega ireon noreaga**  
Shikamaru:** lal la la la la**  
FF501:**la la la la la**  
**Neol bu reu neun noraega ireon noreaga**  
Shikamaru: **lal la la la la **

FF501**: Ireohke bulleo bwado neol bulleo bwado  
**Shikamaru:** lal la la la la  
**FF501:** la la la la la  
Ireohke bulleo bwado neol bulleo bwado  
**Shikamaru:** lal la la la la la**

Naruto: **jebal tteonajineun mara ijen dwae sseoyo**  
**du beon dashi neun gureon mareun marayo**

Neji: **modu chung bunhae ijen naega al geot gatayo**  
**dashi neun gureon maleun haji marayo**

Shikamaru: **han beon ppunirado jakku jeon hwado georeo bogo**  
**Sarang iran mal hanaro neh mam dollyeo hae bogo**

Sasuke: **kkeut naeja neun mareh jeonbu jillyeott daneun mareh**  
**Naega shirheo jyeott daneun geu mareh amu mal mothae do**

Naruto: **garago haji mayo garago haji mayo**  
**Dashi geudaega undamyeon**

FF501: **la la la la la**  
**Neol bu reu neun noraega ireon noreaga**  
Shikamaru: l**al la la la la**  
FF501: **la la la la la**  
**Neol bu reu neun noraega ireon noreaga**  
Shikamaru: **lal la la la la la**  
FF501: **la la la la la**  
**Ireohke bulleo bwado neol bulleo bwado**  
Shikamaru: **lal la la la la**  
FF501: **la la la la la**  
**Ireohke bulleo bwado neol bulleo bwado**  
Shikamaru: **lal la la la la la**

Naruto: **jebal tteonajineun mara ijen dwae sseoyo**

Sasuke: **du beon dashi neun gureon mareun marayo**

Neji: **modu chung bunhae ijen naega al geot gatayo**

Sasuke: **dashi neun geureon maleun haji marayo**

Sasuke: **mojilke geureohke amureohji anhge**  
**Mudeom deom hage damdam hage nae gyeoteul tteona ganayo**

Naruto: **meoreojil surok jeom jeom jagajil surok jeom jeom**  
**Geudae man tteo ulla nan amu maldo amugeotdo**

**(La la la la la)**  
**(La la la la la)**  
**(La la la la la)**  
**(La la la la la)**

FF501:** la la la la la, la la la la la**  
**Neol bu reu neun noraega ireon noreaga**  
Shikamaru: **lal la la la la**  
FF501:** la la la la la**  
**Neol bu reu neun noraega ireon noreaga**  
Shikamaru: **lal la la la la la**

FF501:** la la la la la**  
**Ireohke bulleo bwado neol bulleo bwado**  
Shikamaru:** lal la la la la**  
FF501:** a la la la la**  
**Ireohke bulleo bwado neol bulleo bwado**  
Shikamaru: **lal la la la la la**

Sasuke:** jebal tteonajineun mara ijen dwae sseoyo**

Naruto:** du beon dashi neun gureon mareun marayo **

Neji: **modu chung bunhae ijen naega al geot gatayo **

Shikamaru:** dashi neun geureon maleun haji marayo**

**FF501 (fade till end)**

The song ended with all of the boys forming back into line, with their arms over each others shoulders, and grins plastered on their faces. It was one of their favorites to perform, and one of their most popular songs.

The four girls were watching the concert in awe, screaming and dancing and cheering in the VIP section. It was an experience they'll never forget, being able to see their male pop star crushes up close.

Hinata was absolutely giddy, as she had a faint blush on her cheek, because she SWORE during the song that NARUTO UZUMAKI had made eye contact with HER, Hyuga Hinata. Life Made.

"That was seriously so much fun! I can't believe that, they played all our favorites! Did you see the way Sasuke looked in his outfit. I could just melt." Sakura fan girled, hearts in her eyes.

Ino scoffed, "Obviously Shikamaru was the sexiest. God his hair, it's so perfect." TenTen grinned. "I think Neji is the best looking." Hinata just laughed at all three and shook her head.

"All of them are amazing, but Naruto is definitely the best!" Sakura, TenTen, and Ino laughed and Hinata looked at her cell phone, her eyes bugging out.

"HOLY SHIT! Guys the car broke down, and my driver cannot come get us, and so were stuck here. Without any money besides what we brought, we don't have enough for a hotel room around here." Sakura and Ino gasped, and TenTen's face twisted into shock.

"So you mean, we might have to sleep...outside...in the city...where there are rapists?" Ino exclaimed, starting to have a panic attack. Hinata sighed and pinched the ridge of her nose, and Sakura was next to speak.

"Guys, this might sound crazy, but, what if we stow away in FF501's equipment cases? They would go back to their place, and we could hide in the equipment room till morning, then sneak out!" TenTen looked at her like she had four heads, but then once she thought more, she realized it was crazy enough to just maybe work.

"Well, it's worth a shot, and it sure as hell beats standing out in the cold or sleeping outside!" Ino said, calming down a bit. Hinata grinned. "Then that's what we'll do! Let's go!" and they all took off towards the equipment cases.

* * *

It seemed like hours that they had hidden away in the equipment cases, finally feeling themselves halt to a stop on the dolly they were currently being carried on. Without warning, the dolly tipped, throwing the cases into the equipment room, effectively knocking all four girls in the head, and each one giving a whispered F bomb.

Hinata was the first to open up her case, popping out of the box. Seeing as she was the smallest, she took a somewhat small rectangular box that just barely fit her. TenTen was in a much bigger, wider box, laying horizontal in it. Sakura had somehow managed to stow herself away into a speaker's box, and Ino had got the biggest box of them all, because, well she was Ino.

When they finally all got out, they groaned and rubbed their heads, before moving the boxes into a wall like structure, so that it blocked their forms from the door.

They each sat with their backs towards the boxes, with Hinata on the far left, TenTen next to her, Ino to TenTen's right, and Sakura on the far right. They all grinned and quietly whispered.

"I can't believe it worked!" Hinata exclaimed an ear splitting grin adorning her face. Not only we're they in FF501's pad, but, they also didn't have to sleep outside. I was a win/win situation.

"Right? Best night ever." Sakura said, sighing in contentment. Ino giggled. "Shikamaru's right down the hall, oh my god, I'm gonna faint." Ino said, imagining Shikamaru topless in his pajama pants.

"I heard Neji sleeps in his boxers!"TenTen said, a tiny blush adorning her cheeks from the mental image she was thinking of.

"But you know, guys, it is kind of cold in here, and I don't know about you, but I don't want to freeze to death!" Sakura said, feeling the goosebumps rise on her arms, as she rubbed her hands up and down them.

"Your right, it is kind of cold in here, but, where could we get warmth?" Hinata asked, thinking of a solution. Ino grinned. "Why, we go into the coat closet of course! If we maybe all sneak out quietly, we can each get a jacket and then come back." Ino said, nodding at her full proof plan. Sakura gave her a skeptical look.

"And if we get caught? We're technically trespassing! Not to mention, it would make us look like total stalkers." Hinata nodded, and Ino just waved her hand at Sakura

"IF we get caught forehead! We'll all go in a single file line, find the coat closet, then tip toe quietly back." Ino then proceeded to stand up, and cautiously peak her head over the top of the boxes. She grinned, all the lights we're out, and no one seemed to be near. So either they we're asleep, or not home.

"I don't see anyone out there and the lights are off, lets go." Ino said, grabbing TenTen and dragging her out the door. Hinata and Sakura looked at each other, than the door, shrugged, and followed Ino and TenTen.

The four girls crept out in a single file line, ever so slowly so as not to make noise or bump into anything. Ino was leading the group, followed by TenTen, Hinata, and Then Sakura bringing up the rear, the most nervous out of them all.

They fumbled down the hall a bit, feeling the walls as they went, and then Ino finally stopped, and turned to her right to see a mirrored two sliding door closet. She grinned and opened it up, jackpot. She quickly grabbed four hoodies out of the closet, handed each one to a girl, and then started motioning for Sakura to turn around and start going.

She nodded and they proceeded back, this time at a much quicker pace. Sakura suddenly stopped, causing the other three to crash into her, and their eyes were wide. The lights had just turned on in the foyer, and, the only places to hide were what appeared to be the living room, bathroom, or bedrooms. Hinata was the first to react, ducking into the bathroom and hiding behind the shower curtain, crouched down below the tubs side. Kami-sama this was bad.

TenTen reacted next, dashing for the living room, and effectively piling herself under a huge pile of beanbag chairs and pillows. She made sure to leave a breathing space for her head, and she hoped to god that no one sat down, or she'd be squashed.

Ino gasped and dashed for the bedroom door that said 'Shikamaru' written on it in green, obviously, and hid herself behind his big armoire. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, and she could only hope that the others had found a place to hide.

Sakura, having been the last to react, didn't have much time to run anywhere without the risk of being seen, so she dashed into the coat closet, and hid in the far far corner, sitting on top of boxes, and making sure to curl her knees to her chest, and push all the jackets to her side of the closet so she couldn't be seen.

She knew they shouldn't have left the equipment room. Stupid Ino.

* * *

_**HINATA'S POV**_

I had to pee so bad. I mean, I really had to pee. All the adrenaline rushing through me was making me want to pee, and I was in a bathroom, so that didn't help me any.

I kept myself in a curled position on my side, knees tucked to my chest, orange hood pulled up over my head to hide my face. I was shaking, because, if we got busted we were so screwed. Not to mention I'm in their freaking bathtub!

I knew we should have stayed inside the coat room, we could have huddled together for warmth, but no, Ino just HAD to have a damn jacket. Stupid Ino.

I was suddenly jolted to attention when I head the bathroom door opening, and the sound of the toilet seat flipping up and the unzipping of pants.

'**Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, someone's in the bathroom. Someone is going PEE in the FUCKING bathroom and I'M in it.'** I thought, before hearing said person let out a sigh of relief and a quiet mutter of, "Much better, Dattebayo!" and I gasped because, only Naruto said that word. So I was in the bathroom, with Naruto, while he is peeing, and I have this huge crush on him. CAN YOU SEE MY DILEMMA?

And then I heard the toilet flush, and the sound of foot steps coming closer. Gulping, I watched in horror as I saw a hand reach around the shower curtain before stopping when he heard someone shout his name.

"Dope! Get your ass in here for a second." Sasuke called, I could tell because of how deep and monotone his voice was. Naruto cursed under his breath and dropped the curtain and left. I let out a sigh of relief. That had been close. WAY TO CLOSE.

I needed to get out of here, and fast, but how?

* * *

_**INO'S POV**_

Never in a million years would I have thought I'd be inside the room of Shikamaru Nara, biggest pop star in Korea, and hiding behind his armoire no less. Sak's was right, we should have just stayed there. Oh who the fuck am I kidding I'm Shikamaru's room!

It was a tight space, I'll admit, but at this point I so don't mind. The question was, however, was how long would I be able to stand here? And would the others get found out? What would happen? I shuddered at the thought. I didn't even want to think about it.

Suddenly, my ears perked up at the sound of someone entering the room and turning the light on, which was probably Shikamaru. I felt my breath hitch in my throat, heart pounding a mile a minute, and the sudden urge to go pee wasn't really helping either. Why do you always have to pee when you are hiding behind something or from someone?

Anyway I could see to my right side out from behind the armoire and couldn't believe my eyes. Shikamaru was changing right in front of me. CHANGING I SAY! He was topless and was about to take off his pants. I know I should have looked away, but, this was a once in a life time opportunity, why waste it? Plus with a backside like his, how could anyone resist?

He changed into a white form fitting tank top and green and black plaid pajama pants. He looked so sexy, it was a shame I had to stay quiet.

I saw him take a book off the shelf and lay on his bed, using his pillows to prop himself up, and put headphone's in his ear. I sighed. Great, now there was no way I could leave.

How long would I be here?

* * *

**TENTEN'S POV**

I was never good at hiding. Ever. I always lost at Hide and Seek. But hiding under the fucking bean bag's, great idea TenTen, this just screams being squashed. And if I get sat on how will I be able to not yelp in pain? What if they move the bean bag's too? Good going. Good freaking going.

My whole body went rigid. Why? I could feel someone sit down on the, thankfully, one bean bag that wouldn't squash me. I think it was Neji, because I could see his long hair.

I couldn't believe I was this close to Neji. If I wasn't in such a predicament I'd probs be freaking out right now. I knew I couldn't move or I'd be instantly found out.

And then my foot started to itch.

Damnit.

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV**

I really hate Ino right now. Why? Oh I don't know maybe because I'M TRAPPED IN THE FREAKING CLOSET! and it's really hot and stuffy in here. And my leg's are starting to cramp.

This box is sinking in, too, so my butt is like going into the box. At least there wasn't a light in this closet, then I wouldn't be as hard to find if I did get found out.

That absolutely could _not _happen. We could be tried for trespassing!

I froze when I heard the closet door open, and the ruffling of coat hangers could be heard. Oh god, oh god, oh god, my protection was diminishing. I was about 3 coat hangers away from being found out. two. one.

and then I sighed in relief, they stopped moving and I heard the closet door shut.

Too close. Way, way to close.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and leaned my head back against the wall of the closet. We would be here a long while.

**'Okay Sakura, let's think this out rationally. You are trapped in the closet (A/N: GREAT YouTube series by R. Kelly. Highly recommended) the four HOTTEST pop stars are in the same household as you, and you could potentially be found. If we do get caught, I could always come up with an excuse, but the way were hiding right now, we just look like some creepy stalker fan girls. Which we aren't, but, still it looks bad on our part. Not to mention we're all wearing their hoodies. Damnit. Either way I look at it I'm screwed. I guess all I can do is wait.'**

I should have went pee when I had the chance.

* * *

**HINATA'S POV**

I didn't know how much time had passed since we started hiding, but if my foot falling asleep was any indication, it had to have been awhile. This bathtub was getting uncomfortable, and well shit it was a bathtub. Who wants to stay in one of those?

Anyway I quickly sat up a little, peaking my head over the edge of the tub and around the side of the curtain. Their was a window. Good. They could escape through that.

I noticed the door was about three quarters of the way closed and I quietly stepped out of the bathtub. Stretching, I went to the window and opened it, looking down. We we're on the 4th floor it looked like, and there was no fire escape. **'Well shit. Now what am I supposed to do?' **I thought, closing the window back up.

If I couldn't escape out the window, and the guys we're home, what the heck was I suppose to do? There has got to be something I can do. What will get them out of the apartment?

I paced around the bathroom for a bit before flipping the toilet lid down and sitting on it. **'Think Hinata, think. What will get them to go away? Or at least draw their attention away. Wait, what if I could somehow call the house and then tell them their was an emergency involving their parents. I am a registered Paramedic so it actually could work. But I don't have their number. Maybe the operator? It was worth a shot.'**

With a game plan in mind I dialed the operator and askd to be connected to the residence of FF501. I was able to get connected (though I had to whisper at first) and then I heard the phone ring in the house. PERFECT!

I steeled myself to sound professional for whoever answered. Hopefully I would be able to tell by the voice.

_"Hello?" _A deep voice picked up, it was curt and monotone. It had to be either Sasuke or Neji

_**"Is this the residence of Shikamaru Nara?"**_I asked, my voice calm and collective. The person on the phone gave a grunt and then passed off the phone to what I could only assume to be Shikamaru.

_"Shikamaru speaking." _I grinned. Good.

_**ara, there has been an accident. Your parents are currently being treated at Konoha hospital. It is not fatal, but it could take a turn for the worst. They requested that you and your band members be informed immediately."**_ I heard him gasp when I told him the news and muttered a quick Thank You before hanging up.

I know it was cruel, but I was hungry and desperate. We _HAD _to get out of here and back home somehow. I waited until I heard them all scramble and shut the door. I peaked my head out of the bathroom. It looked safe to walk out.

So I did.

* * *

**INO'S POV**

I was watching Shikamaru read, in pain because I didn't know how long I had been standing, when suddenly Sasuke burst into the room saying he had an urgent phone call.

Shikamaru put his book down and walked out of the door. It was silent for a few minutes before he came bursting in here frantic muttering about an accident and getting to the hospital.

I heard them all go out the door.

"Ino! Sakura! TenTen! It's Hinata you can come out!" I heard Hinata call. I wanted to cry out in joy and I unwedged myself from between the armoire and the wall.

Walking out of the room I saw Hinata walking down the hall, with Sakura just coming out of the closet. (A/N: no pun intended ;) "Hinata-chan!" I called hugging the crap out of her. She hugged me back and we all walked to the living room to see TenTen dislodging herself from the bean bags.

"Never again am I hiding under bean bags!" TenTen called, her buns lopsided and clothes wrinkled. She looked to be the worst off out of all of us. Which was understandable seeing as this was basically where all the guys were.

"I called the house and faked a story to get them out of here. Now we just need to figure out where to go afterward." My eyes widened at Hinata. Who knew the girl was so brilliant?

"Hina-chan that's so brilliant! It was so stuffy in that closet." Sakura said happy at being freed. TenTen spoke up.

"Well we need to figure out where we're gonna go. We can't stay here like we originally said we would. There is just no way that's gonna happen." Hinata nodded and I stared thinking. We could take the subway. It would be dangerous at this time of night, but if we stuck together we could go back to my house as I live the closest.

"What if we took the subway back to my house? I live closest." I said, trying to remember how much money I had left. Twenty dollars I believe which would just barely get me home.

"At night? I don't know Ino." Sakura said, apprehensive. She was the most how should I say, sensible out of all of us. She was like the common sense queen.

"If we stick together we should be fine Saku-chan!" Hinata said, counting the money in her wallet.

"Bottom line is we can't stay here. We have to get out before they realize Shikamaru's parents are fine and come...back..." I trailed off, looking at the door to see the boys standing there. **'Shit! Shit! We're so fucked.'** Sakura saw my face grow frantic and turn around and gasped. She hid behind TeTen, scared.

"Damn right you can't stay here. Who are you and _what _are you doing in our house?" Neji said his eyes glancing at all of us. I gulped. Suddenly lost for words.

"Well its a long story." I said not meeting there eyes.

"We've got time." Naruto said, looking at Hinata curiously, who had oddly been silent the whole time. And seeing as how Shikamaru may recognize her voice, I couldn't blame her.

* * *

**TENTEN'S POV**

"Well it all started after the concert..." and I proceeded to tell them the story of sneaking into the instrument cases, getting cold, hiding throughout the house, and then being found out (completely skipping over the "prank" call part.)

"And did you guys have anything to do with that call?" Shikamaru said pretty annoyed that it was fake. We all shook our heads no, hoping we could just forget that little detail.

"Where were you guys hiding exactly?" Sasuke asked. TenTen answered.

"Well Hinata was hiding in the tub," at this Hinata's face went beat red recalling Naruto in there as well, he also went red realizing a girl had heard him peeing, "Sakura hid in the closet, Ino was hiding behind Shikamaru's armoire, and I hid under the bean bags." At this the Hyuga's eyes went wide because he was literally sitting right by them. How did he not notice?

"Well guys we can't let them walk home or take the subway, they kind of live far away! And its nighttime." Naruto said, the most compassionate out of the group. He was a nice guy, so who was he to make four girls go out on the streets. Especially as there were all sorts of cooky people out at night.

Hmph. Fan girls." Sasuke said, eying Sakura who hadn't stopped staring at him. Yes we we're fan girls but we weren't that bad.

"You can stay for _one _night, then you can leave tomorrow. We'll have our driver take you." Shikamaru said, muttering a troublesome under his breath. It was awkward to say the least, both sides quiet, not really knowing what to say.

"A karaoke machine!" Hinata suddenly exclaimed dashing over to it and turning it on. She loved Karaoke. They all did.

"You can sing?" Naruto asked, finally speaking. She nodded as she flipped through the book. "We all can sing." I heard Sakura say, tearing her eyes away from Sasuke to look at Hinata.

"Hn. Then let's hear you four." Sasuke said.

Naruto grinned. "We'll make it a contest. Us four vs. you four. The karaoke machine will keep track of combined scores and whoever has the highest score wins. Fair enough?" The group nodded and I noticed that all the songs we're all in Korean. I guess I could thank Hinata's dad for putting us all in Korean lessons.

We all lined up and the song started to play. We grinned ready to whoop their asses.

* * *

_Hinata:_ **Uri sarang haet janha, jebal nal ullijima**  
**Ojik naegen neo hana ppunya**  
_Sakura:_** Nuneul gama do boyeo, kwireul maga do deullyeo**  
**[Saku/Hina] Jebal nal tteona kajima**

_Ino:_ **Eodu wotdeon nae salme, bichi dwe eojun saram**  
**Neomu na sojung han saram**  
_TenTen:_ **Haru jina go, tto jina do, deo geuriwo jyeo**  
**I norael haneun jigeum do**

_Hinata:_ **Uri sarang haet janha, jebal nal ullijima**  
**Ojik naegen neo hana ppunya**  
_Sakura:_ **Nuneul gama do boyeo, kwireul maga do deullyeo**  
_Saku/Hina:_ **Jebal nal tteona kajima**

**SASUKE'S POV **

Sakura...I think that's what her name was as I looked at her. She was different, that much was certain. She had pink hair and jade eyes. She was petite but not frail, and what she lacked up top, she definitely made up for with that ass. I would never admit it out loud I was a little bit of a closet perv.

She opened her mouth to sing and I was hooked. What a voice. I'd say borderline soprano. It was unlike anything I've ever head before**.**

_Hinata:_ **Dora olgeot gataseo, dashi olji mollaseo**  
**Oneul do neoreul gidaryeo**  
_TenTen:_ **Neoneun moreuji, neon moreuji, apa haneun nal**  
**I norael haneun jigeum do**

_Hinata:_ **Uri sarang haet janha, jebal nal ullijima**  
**Ojik naegen neo hana ppunya**  
_Sakura:_ **Nuneul gama do boyeo, kwireul maga do deullyeo**  
_Saku/Hina:_ **Jebal nal tteona kajima**

**NARUTO'S POV**

The girls were great so far! How come they never perused a career in singing? Her voice was by far the most beautiful of them all. I had never heard a voice more beautiful in my entire life.

**'She looks so passionate when she sings. Why aren't any of them singers? God I could listen to her voice all day.' **I thought, letting her voice fill my head.

It was kind of funny really, here were these girls we just found in our apartment and by their voices alone I could tell my friends were at the very least intrigued.

I definitely wanted to get to know her more.

_ TenTen:_ **Sesang gwa neo dul junge, taek haramyeon hana **

** Nae jeonbul bbae asa do, neora myeon nan joha**  
**Najina bamina, sarange nan mok mareun ja**  
**Neol ijen ijja, ireon naye gat ja Neun dajimi tto dashi, nareul ullyeo, deullyeo**  
**Neo ege bara neungeon ojik neoya**  
**Neo eobshin amugeot do halsu eobtneun naya**  
**I norael deureumyeon jebal neo dorawa, dorawa**

**NEJI'S POV**

All these girls voices were good. Even better than some of the ones currently in the industry. I looked over at TenTen, she didn't look as feminine as the others so maybe her voice would be lower.

I wouldn't fall for her, as I looked at Sasuke and Shikamaru I could tell they were definitely interested. But nope, not me. Why would I be interested in a tomboy anyway?

I only wish I could have stopped my jaw from dropping when she started singing/rap.

I stand corrected. Her voice wasn't as high as the others but their was something about her tone and the way she sang that just drew you in. Maybe I judged her too soon.

**'I wonder what song this is. I'm not familiar with it. No matter, she should sing it more often. I wouldn't mind that.' **Wait what the hell am I thinking?

_Ino:_ **Sarang hamyeon halsurok, jeomjeom yawi eo man ga (Ah~)**  
**Ojik naegen neo hana ppunya (neo hana ppunya)**  
_Sakura:_ **Uri sarang haet janha, jebal nal ullijima**  
_Ino/Sakura:_ **Nal dugo tteona kajima**

**SHIKAMARU'S POV**

I was floored, though I'd never admit it but her voice was absolutely beautiful. **'I wouldn't mind waking up to that beautiful voice every day...WHOA what the hell are you thinking? Bad Shika bad.'**

I was at a loss for words.

Oh God. Could I be falling for her, just after hearing her voice? How is that possible?

_TenTen:_ **Yeah uh uh (Ah~)**  
**Gyeolguk neon doraseo, naneun tto magaseo**  
**Jajonshim da beorigo, michin cheok neol ttaraseo**  
**Gaseumi dwiryeo nareul da geuchigo malhaesseo**  
**Sesange hana ppunin, neol ilhji neun mallaesseo Naneun tto utneun cheok**  
**Geunyang meoljjeong hancheok**  
**Neo ege bureu neun, majimak naye i norae**  
_Hinata:_** Jebal nal tteona kajima**

* * *

**HINATA'S POV**

We finished the song, I blushing slightly from being out of breath, and I looked at our score on the screen. we had gotten an A! Take that boys!

"Beat straight A's boys. Good luck." Sakura said grinning. Sasuke scoffed at her, and handed the mic to Naruto while he picked a song.

I couldn't help a satisfied smile come to my face.

"Alright! We'll show you girls." Naruto said, grinning with an air of confidence around him. I wonder what they we're going to sing.

It didn't take long for him to pick this song, and I saw that the boys had suddenly smirked when they saw the song. I noticed the high score and my eyes popped out of my head.

HIGHSCORE: A+

Well this should be interesting. Hopefully I can keep my blush in check. His voice always gives me the goosebumps.

They started to sing.

_Shikamaru:_ **Yeah, huh**  
**Here we go once again**  
**Guess who's back, let's go**  
**This one is all about you**  
**I really hate you but I love you**  
**So what can I do?**  
**Now listen**

_All:_** Neoreul bomyeon apa, sumi neomu gappa, ije nae sonjaba**  
_Shikamaru:_ **Geu sarameun neoreul saranghaji eanhneunde wae?**  
_Neji:_ **Why don't you get it?**  
_All:_ **Baby let me**  
**Love ya, love ya, love ya**

They moved fluidly, in sync. They stepped foraward, thrusting their arms forward and then bringing them back, they pop and locked their bodies, switching and transitioning places, before doing small hip thrusts to the beat.

_All:_ **Nae jeonbureul georeo, I jumuneun georeo, we can be so perfect**  
_Naruto:_** angmodu jeokidwindahaedo naneun andwae**  
**Neo animyeon andwae**  
_All:_ **Baby let me**  
**Love ya, love ya, love ya**

_Sasuke:_ **Oneureun yeotaekkeot gidaryeosseo**  
**Mianhae ganjeolhi baraewasseo**  
**Nal bitgyeogattdeon ni uraen sarangi janinhage kkeulnagireul**  
_Naruto:_ **Geusaram ijeo, ijen jiweobeoryeo**  
**Eochapi neohaguneun eoolriji anhaneungeol**  
_Shikamaru:_ **So baby wont you come to me**  
**I'll make you make you happy**

All of them did their own moves when they sang, but eventually ended up back in sync. They weren't international celebrities for nothing.

_All:_ **Neoreul bomyeon apa, sumi neomu gapen, ijen naesun japa**  
_Shikamaru:_ **Geu sarameun neoreul saranghajieanhneunde wae?**  
_Neji:_ **Why don't you get it?**  
_All:_ **Baby let me**  
**Love ya, love ya, love ya**

_All:_ **Nae jeonbureul georeo, I jumuneun georeo, we can be so perfect**  
_Naruto:_ **Sesangmodu jeokidwindahaedo naneun andwae**  
**Neo animyeon andwae**  
_All:_ **Baby let me**  
**Love ya, love ya, love ya**

Everytime they did their hip thrust I wanted to faint. It had to have been one of the sexiest things I've ever seen.

_Naruto:_ **Cheoeumen haengbokhagil baraesseo**  
**Geude birok geusaram yeopeseorado**  
**Mideosseoseo. Na eopsi haengbokhadamyeon, geugeolro chungbunhaesseo**  
_Sasuke:_** Hajiman, neoui nunmol ipuyeo. Neoui seulpeumi boryeo**  
**Amuri chamabwado andwae ijen jichyeo michyeo**  
_Naruto: _I** cannot let it go, I gotta take you**  
**Ije uri unmyeongingeol yeah**

_All:_ **Neoreul bomyeon apa, sumi neomu gapen, ijen naesun japa**  
_Shikamaru:_ **Geu sarameun neoreul saranghajieanhneunde wae?**  
_Neji:_ **Why don't you get it?**  
_All:_ **Baby let me**  
**Love ya, love ya, love ya**

_All:_ **Nae jeonbureul georeo, I jumuneun georeo, we can be so perfect**  
_Naruto:_ **Sesangmodu jeokidwindahaedo naneun andwae**  
**Neo animyeon andwae**  
_All: _**Baby let me**  
**Love ya, love ya, love y**a

They should perform this song live as a cover. They sing it better than the original.

_Neji:_ **Eotteohke neon moreuneunde? Hapil geu saraminde?**  
**Neoui apeun sarangddawin nan bolsueoptneunde**  
_Sasuke:_ **Ijteo, ni kaseum myeondeulgehaneun geureon nappeunsarang**  
**Ijen jipeochyeo please! Apeun neoreul guhagesseo**

_Shikamaru:_ **Geoule bichin neoui nunmuli sorieopsi, euimodoeopsi heureulddae**  
**Naegaseumeun wanjeonhi jjiteojineungeol, I can cross over the sea**  
_Neji:_ **Nareul mideojwi, haneule maengsehalge**  
**Urin majimak sarangi dwiltenikka yeah**

_Naruto:_ **Neoreul bomyeon apa**  
_Sasuke:_** Sumi neomu gapa**  
_All: _ **I simjangi apa**  
_Shikamaru:_** Geu sarameun neoreul saranghajianhaneunde wae?**  
_Neji:_ **Why don't you get it?**  
All: **Baby let me**  
**Love ya, love ya, love ya**

_All:_ **Nae jeonbureul georeo, I jumuneul georeo, we can be so perfect**  
_Naruto:_ **Sesangmodu jeokidwindahaedo naneun andwae**  
**Neo animyeon andwae**  
_All:_ **Baby let me**  
**Love ya, love ya, love ya**  
_Naruto:_ **Let me love you baby!**

_Shikamaru:_ **Andwae,**  
**Andwae,**  
**Neoeopsin... yeah yeah**

I was absolutely floored. And Sakura was floored...literally. Not only did they sing, but they danced to it as well. Sakura had passed out from her face being so red, and I myself was on the verge of it watching them perform up close. TenTen was actually blushing pretty bad and Ino had to look away.

I managed to look up long enough to see the guys smirking and pointing at the screen. A+.

Damn.

"Looks like we win girls. I'd say it was a knock out." Neji said pointing to the passed out, red faced Sakura on the floor. Now what?

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV**

After we all sang, and I um woke up after I fainted, which was _mortifying _we petty much just watched TV. For some reason the guys weren't talking all that much. It kinda made it awkward. Anyway I kept glancing from the TV to Sasuke then back to the TV and to Sasuke again. I was trying not to act like a fan girl but, when he's sitting relatively close to you it's so damn hard not too.

And that performance, oh my god my heart is still racing from his dance moves.

_~mini flashback~_

_Sasuke moved hypnotically, sliding to the right, popping his body, kicking his arms and legs out, and popping his body and then sliding to the left and did a really sexy hip thrust type dance move and that's when I lost it. _

_I fainted.  
_

_~mini flashback end~  
_

I wanted nothing more than to just squeal and have hearts in my eyes and hug him but I knew that I couldn't. It was just so hard! Like ugh.

He was just sitting there, looking all sexy with both his legs bent up, and his arms resting on his knees in a lazy fashion. His hair hung in front of his face, and he had a nice cut jaw and you could see his Adams apple and his profile was just...hot...

**'Okay I really got to stop looking like a creeper.'** Shaking my head of such thoughts I told myself to look at everything but the dazzling Uchiha to the side of me.

It seemed like I had been staring at the TV for hours.

In all honesty I didn't _want _to go back to the dorm tomorrow. It was fun here, not having to care about projects or papers or lectures, just being able to relax and sing and yet still be rich. Must be a nice luxury.

"Where do you live?" I heard a deep voice ask me, I jumped slightly startled from my thoughts before I turned to look into these dark onyx eyes. It was Sasuke.

"Ahhh our dorms are at The University of Konoha. You can just drop us off at the entrance tomorrow, and we can walk from there." I said, sighing internally. I wanted to just stare at him all day.

"Aa." He said, then he called his driver and told him to take us to The University of Konoha tomorrow.

* * *

"So your a university student huh?" Shikamaru asked Ino who nodded.

"Yes my major is fashion design. My dream is to be the world's top fashion designer." Shikamaru nodded, noting the way she was dressed, he could see why it was her major. Everything seemed to flow together and look cute.

He couldn't believe he was already attracted to this girl.

"Do you make your own clothes?" Ino nodded and grinned.

"Yep, I have a sewing machine and everything." Shikamaru nodded and went back to watching the TV. That was one more thing he knew about her that he didn't before.

"I'm bored!" Naruto exclaimed whining as he ate his cup ramen. Sasuke had to for once agree with the blonde idiot. He was also bored and he was sure Sakura was as well.

"Aren't we all?" Neji said, tapping his foot as he sat on the couch, TenTen next to him.

"Why don't we play a game called likes and dislikes?" Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"How do you play?" He asked. TenTen grinned. "Well you write down one like and one dislike and you put it in the jar. You then pick either a like or dislike and you have to rant for one minute about why you either like it or hate it." The boys looked to one another and nodded.

"Where did you learn to play this game?" TenTen smiled. "I'm a drama major. I'm going to be an actress one day." Neji nodded and then got up to get paper.

Pretty soon they had two mini jar's full of likes and dislikes. Sasuke got volunteered to go first and he picked dislike. He looked at the slip and his eyes widened slightly. _Tomatoes _it read in neat feminine hand writing. Who the hell didn't like tomatoes?

"I hate tomatoes," Naruto bust out laughing at this. Tomatoes was like all Sasuke ate, "they are big and round and red. I hate their texture it is so blehh. And they are a fruit, not a vegetable, but a fruit. They taste bad and they are really really messy. They should just stop growing tomat-"

"And time!" TenTen said, Sasuke nodded and threw the little scrap away before sitting down and getting an earful from Naruto.

Time seemed to fly

* * *

The next morning came to quick for them it seemed, the girls already finding themselves packing what little belongings they had. Because the boy were famous, and paparazzi followed them everywhere, they had decided to dress up in their clothes, to try and look like guys as much as possible.

The only thing that made them not look like men was their tiny stature.

Hinata was dressed in Naruto's orange hoodie with the hood up, sunglasses on her face, and a pair of his blue skinny jeans that she had to role up because they were so long and she had to hold her pants up with her hand else they would fall down. She wore an old pair of his sneakers that were two sizes to big on her but it would have to do.

They we're all dressed in their respective hoodies (i.e Sasuke's, Naruto's, Neji's, and Shikamaru's) and were all set to go.

"We'll drop you off at the entrance, and you should go straight to your dorm. Keep your head down and don't stop to talk to anyone. The paparazzi will eat you alive. They are always looking for things to twist and contort from what they actually are." Shikamaru said as he eyes the four "men" up. He could only hope this went smoothly.

But a part of him deep down sincerely hoped he'd see the blonde girl, Ino, again.

"We'll be careful!" TenTen exclaimed, absolutely in heaven in Neji's clothes trying very very hard not to squeal and smell them. She'd do that later once she got to her and Sakura's dorm. Plus she wanted to look as calm and cool as possible in front of Neji.

We climbed into the car and before we knew it we were already at the entrance of Konoha University. The boys had decided that they would tag along. Because just like the girls, they didn't really want to part either.

"Well I suppose this is it. Thanks so much for letting us stay over, and it was fun competing with you. I'm sure we'll see you on TV and I can mail your clothes back." Hinata said as she turned to look at Naruto. He shook his head.

"No, you guys keep the clothes, we have _plenty _of them. But well yeah, we'll hopefully see you around as well. Who knows maybe I'm sitting with the next great dancer eh?" Hinata bushed slightly and opened the car door, TenTen, Sakura, and Ino following.

They didn't look back at the car, it was hard enough to leave them as is. So they all walked next to each other in a straight line and walked with their heads down, disappearing from the boys sights.

The car then drove away and the guys sighed. It was already boring without the girls.

"God, I think I'm smitten with Hinata-chan" Naruto said finally letting a small blush dust his cheeks as he thought of her voice and how she sang.

"Troublesome. But your not the only one, Naruto. There's just something about Ino...she isn't like the other fans. She's different." Sasuke smirked at that.

"Its because she doesn't tolerate your laziness." Shikamaru sighed as he recalled the even last night when Ino made him get up and get her a drink. It was comical. But it also said something about her if she could get the worlds most laziest person to get up and do something for someone else.

"Your just salty that your pink haired princess isn't here to oogle you all day." Naruto laughed as Sasuke glared, turning his face away to hide his blush. So what if she was a princess? He would gladly be her prince, not that he would admit that out loud.

Kami was it possible to fall for someone in one night?

"I think we should see the girls again." Neji said, having been silent this whole time. "We can surprise them. I honestly don't think I can go without seeing _her _again." the guys stared slack jawed at Neji. He NEVER admits his feelings so bluntly like that. That girl, TenTen, must have really done a number on him.

"Aa." Sasuke said in agreement. Naruto and Shikamaru nodded as well.

They would definitely not let these girls slip away. Not if they could cast this affect on them.

* * *

One Week Later

* * *

A knock at the door startled TenTen and Sakura as they were doing their homework for it was due tomorrow. Since Sakura was closer, she got up to answer it.

For the past week all four of the girls sort of fell into a bit of a funk. All they thought about was that magical night with the boys of FF501.

They would have given anything for one more night with those men.

Opening the door Sakura's jaw dropped to the floor and her face turned a slight shade of pink.

"Holy shit! TenTen your not gonna believe this." Sakura said, eventually finding her voice. TenTen walked up to the door and gasped and for whatever reason called his name happily running over to him "Neji!" She shouted happily.

She invited them both in, and Sakura was still at a loss for words, clearly not expecting the guys to show up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Sasuke, gazing into his calculating onyx eyes.

Sasuke didn't speak not really one for words but instead walked towards her and pulled her into a hug. She froze at the contact, her face going beat red. She was not expecting that.

"Hn." and oddly enough, Sakura understood what he meant and finally hugged him back. TenTen cooed at them and Neji just smirked at the pair. That hug TenTen had given him when she first appeared in the doorway was enough to give him his answer.

"So does this mean...we can see each other again?" TenTen asked Neji. Neji stealthy slipped his fingers in between TenTen's and smirked. "I think it means your going to be seeing _a lot _more of me." TenTen couldn't help but smile at Neji. Sakura couldn't believe that the Uchiha was still hugging her, either.

How the hell did they end up snagging Korea's hottest men alive?

* * *

Hinata looked out her window longingly, daydreaming about a certain blonde haired boy like she always had. She replayed the day and night over and over again, from hiding in the bathtub to actually sitting next to Naruto and having a conversation. To even singing in front of them.

It was a day Hinata would truly never forget.

"Hinata-chan do you think we'll ever get to meet Shikamaru and Naruto again?" Ino asked as she watched a FF501 music video on TV. She seemed to ask this question everyday and each time Hinata could only reply with an 'I hope so.'

A knock on the door had seemed to snap Hinata back to reality as she walked towards the door to open it. She nearly fainted.  
Standing in front of her was Naruto and Shikamaru looking sexy as ever in their blue jeans and muscle shirts.

"I-I-Ino-chan g-g-get over h-h-here n-now." Hinata said stuttering badly. She only ever stuttered when she was extremely embarrassed or nervous, or both. Ino answered with an I'm coming before nearly shrieking in excitement.

"Shikamaru-kun!" Ino shouted as she happily ran up to him and glomped him, draping her arms around his neck and looking up into his big brown eyes on her tippy toes as he was much much taller than she was. Shikamaru blushed at the contact but shook it off. He didn't have to know Ino long for her to know that she was the most fearless when it came to showing your feelings of the group.

"Hello to you to Ino-chan. You troublesome woman." and Ino squealed as Shikamaru picked her up and whirled her around. How did this woman make him want to not be lazy?

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, after they all entered the room. He was so happy to see her, and her blushing face was so gosh darn cute.

"N-Naruto-kun your here?" Hinata more like asked then said she she stared at his towering form. His blue eyes looked down at her, she felt like she was going to melt.

"Yeah. It didn't take us long for us to realize that we didn't ever want to think of a life without seeing you again. There's something about you Hinata-chan. You're different. I can't help but be drawn to you." Hinata blushed at Naruto as he said that, noticing that he was coming closer to her with each step.

She couldn't seem to be able to form words at the moment, not yet wrapping her mind around the fact that THE Naruto Uzumaki of FF501 had said he couldn't imagine a life without seeing her ever again.

She felt a finger on her chin and it lifted her head up, her face was cherry red as she noticed how close Naruto was to her. Taking a shot in the dark, Naruto quickly pressed his lips to Hinata's, feeling her soft and smooth ones against his.

He pulled away grinning and pulled the girl into a hug. And then he laughed.

"Cat got your tongue huh, Hinata-chan?"

* * *

**FINITO! DONEZO! THE END!**

**After 10,216 words I have finished. This is my longest one-shot to date, and I only hope it doesn't drag on too long. I have two more song one-shots in my doc. manager so those will be up soon after this one!**

**I hope you like this one, I know I do. I just can't get enough of the pop-star meets regular girl plot. And if it feels rushed I apologize, I just needed to get this out of my manager, it's been there for months. **

**REVIEW!**


	18. Side Story: Uzumaki Naruto: Father

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…SADLY

**I wanted to write a one shot as if someone were to court Uzumaki Naruto's daughter. And by someone, I mean Kyohei Uchiha.  
**

**This also is not a sequel to my previous side story. It is a separate entity.  
**

**NaruHina: Sunako & Tadashi  
**

**SasuSaku: Kyohei & Manami  
**

**ShikaIno: Inoko & Shinji  
**

**NejiTen: Hiroaki & Asami  
**

* * *

Naruto grinned at the maiden lying in his arms, curled up to him like a tiny child, clutching onto his shirt, while he had his arms securely wrapped around her underneath the covers of their bed.

It had been a long time since the fourth Shinobi war and Konoha was in a time of peace. Once the war was over, the first thing young Uzumaki Naruto did was find Hyuga Hinata, the one and only girl to ever love him. (A/N: I'M HOPING TO GOD KISHI HAS NARUTO ADDRESS HINATA OR ILL FLIP A SHIT.)

He was shocked when she confessed to him in front of Pein, and seeing Pein hurt her, it had pushed him over the edge. Here was a girl who loved him, truly loved a monster like him (even though he wasn't really one) and she had been stabbed. He saw red and let the Kyuubi's chakra consume him.

They had gone straight into war, and Naruto never had the chance to talk to Hinata about that day. Did she really mean it? He asked himself that countless times, until he finally reached her.

They had won the war, and once Konoha had recovered from the damages, Naruto had asked Hinata out. She of course said yes, and they eventually got married. Years later, they had a beautiful baby girl named Sunako (A/n: Wallflower SunakoxKyouhei tribute) and she was considered Konoha's sunflower.

As her father was the Rokudaime Hokage, and her mother was the first lady, she was always treated kindly within the village. Which was good that she wouldn't have to live a childhood like her father.

Speaking of fathers, he could remember the day he found out he was going to be a father.

_~flashback~_

_Hinata nervously paced about the spacious apartment, or to be more precise their apartment. They were newly weds, just married, and were hoping to save up some money first before having kids. That's why Hinata was pacing nervously, she was pregnant.  
_

_She knew Naruto would love the child, but, it didn't ease her monetary worries. A child was expensive, and while both we're jounin it would be tough to make ends meet. Not to mention Naruto usually get's sent out on a mission for long periods of time, so, how will he be there to help raise a kid?  
_

_Those were the kind of thoughts that plagued Hinata Uzumaki-Namikaze's mind as she waited for her husband to arrive home.  
_

_It didn't take long before the front door swung open and in popped one Uzumaki Naruto in the flesh, all covered in dirt, grime, and blood from the mission. She smiled at him, greeting him with a kiss and telling him to wash up, and then she told him she had to talk to him about an important topic. He grinned and kissed her back, before nodding and heading off to take a quick shower.  
_

_Hinata sat down at the kitchen table, in one of the white and tan wicker chairs, and tapped her fingernails on the table, while gently resting her left hand across her stomach, rubbing back and forth absentmindedly while waiting for Naruto to emerge from the shower.  
_

_Pretty soon she heard the door open, and the pattering of feet, before her view of the kitchen sink was blocked by a very toned, and very naked, upper body of one Uzumaki Naruto.  
_

_"Hina-chan, I missed you so much! Whatever it is you have to tell me, it'll be okay." Naruto grabbed her hand in his and rubbed his thumb over it soothingly before kissing her hand, urging her to go on, but never letting the hand go.  
_

_"Well Naruto-kun, I, well I'm pregnant. About one month along to be exact." Hinata sheepishly peeked up from her previous position with her head lowered, to see Naruto's face contort into shock, as if processing the information. Then his shock slowly turned into a grin before he picked her up and spun her around over and over again, shouting I'm gonna be a dad!  
_

_She grinned and kissed him passionately, which he eagerly returned before they had to break apart for air. Hinata then let out her worries.  
_

_"But, Naruto-kun, can we afford a child? I know we were planning to wait. Will we be good parents? I've never had much of a family, and I know you never had parents, and, and will yo-" Hinata was silenced by another kiss from Naruto, this one chaste and loving.  
_

_"Hina-chan, relax. We'll manage it, okay? We can do it, if I have to I'll pick up an extra missions, and you know that I will be Hokage soon, I'm just starting my training. You'll be a great mother Hina-chan!" Hinata giggled and Naruto and couldn't help but smile as he eased her fears, just like he always had since they were little.  
_

_"And you know something Hina-chan?" Hinata looked at him, her eyes questioning.  
_

_"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Naruto half grinned. "At first, I wanted a little girl, a beautiful little girl who looked just like you, but then I thought about it and I'd prefer a boy, because, if she's half as beautiful as you are, then she'll have guys chasing after her. And as a father, I don't know if I can handle that." Hinata laughed and shook her head at her husband, who was now kneeling down in front of her tummy, resting his head there, his arms wrapped around her thighs.  
_

_"Naruto-kun, if she's like me, then she'll find a boy like you who will always treat her right. And, well, that's not something you'll have to worry about until sixteen years from now." Naruto laughed.  
_

_"You're right Hinata-chan...I worried for nothing." And with that he kissed her stomach, staying in that position. He was truly happy, it was one of the happiest days of his life.  
_

* * *

"...Okaa-san you can't tell Otou-san. He will kill him!" Sunako said, her long waist length blonde hair tied in a low french braid, with her side bangs all swooped to one side with a blue and white tiger Lilly on the opposite side of her bangs. She had pale blue eyes, and tan skin, like her father. She was the spitting image of her father, save for her brains, she definitely inherited that from her mother.

Their 12 year old son, however, Tadashi was the complete opposite of his older sister, with his black spiky hair and pale pupil-less eyes. He was quiet and shy only to strangers. He didn't like to be the center of attention like his sister did. Hinata clapped her hands together and smiled!

"Suna-chan that's great news! Your first kiss, its a magical thing, dear. Always treasure it. I promise not to tell your father, but he will find out eventually you know." Sunako nodded at her mother, grinning.

Hinata loved both her children equally the same, but there was just nothing like the close mother daughter bond they had. Hinata had never really known a mother's touch, and Naruto never had parents, so Hinata made sure she and Naruto we're always in the kids lives, and that they wouldn't have to suffer what both did as Children. They wanted only the best for their son and daughter.

"Kaa-chan. I-I-I think I l-love him. But how do you know w-when you love someone? How did you know you loved Tou-san?" Sunako said, her shy side coming out (something of her mother) and a cute light red blush adorning her cheeks. Hinata smiled at her daughter, happy that she had found someone to love like she had. And she knew Kyouhei Uchiha very well. He was a polite boy, good and strong, he was just like Sasuke though, cold, stoic, and a fun sucker. But like mother like daughter, opposites attract.

"Well Suna-chan, when I was a mere academy student, I...well...it's hard to explain but as soon as I laid eyes on your father I knew that he was my one. At first it was just admiration, I admired everything about him, and then the more I got to know him the more my feelings developed and before I knew it I was in love with your father. Suna-chan, it's not something I can really explain, but, when your with that person, that special someone, you just know. Your heart will tell you if he's the right one or not." Hinata said, frowning that she couldn't really help her daughter all that much.

"Thanks Kaa-san! I'm going to meet up with Inoko-chan! We're going to train for a bit, I'll be out late so don't wait up for me kay?" Sunako said, grabbing her katana and hugging her mom before dashing out the door. A huge smile adorning her face. Hinata couldn't help but smile in return.

"Kaa-san I'm hungry!" Tadashi said, his nose currently stuck in one of his favorite manga's 'Wallflower' (but he wouldn't let anyone know that, it was his secret)

"What would you like Tada-kun?" Hinata responded walking into the kitchen and putting on her orange and yellow polka dotted apron. It was absolutely god awful looking but Naruto had picked it out for her when they first got married and she loved it.

"Ramen...and maybe some Lo Mein noodles." Hinata grinned and nodded, getting to work on making dinner. She glanced at the clock hanging on the green wall of the kitchen, and grinned. Naruto would be home soon, and just in time for dinner!

* * *

Sunako jumped from rooftop to rooftop, absolutely elated at the events of earlier this morning. She blushed at the mere memory of it. The way he had pushed her up against the wall, the way he had his face so close to hers, and the way he looked into her eye's and told her to, 'shut up.' and then kissing her. She couldn't help but want to squeal. She would tell Inoko later, taking this time to privately reminisce about it herself.

~Flashback~

_She was mad. Furious. Once again Kyouhei Uchiha had humiliated the crap out of her. She had had enough of it. She had liked Kyouhei since the first day of their last year in the academy when she actually got to know Kyouhei. He was popular with all the girls, much like his father was and still is, and all the girls fawned over him, though he showed no interest in them. Despite that, however, Kyouhei just loved to tease Sunako. This was the last straw._

_"Y-you I-Idiot! Your wrong! That never happened on the mission." Sunako said, crossing her arms in a huff, defending herself against his ruthless barrage of the retelling of their couple mission, all about how she spluttered and nearly failed the mission because she couldn't muster up the courage to play the role of wife to Kyouhei for this undercover mission.  
_

_"Heh, your weak and annoying. You almost cost me the mission." Kyouhei said, his demeanor and gaze stoic as ever, his green eyes as cold as ever. Unlike many believed, Kyouhei had inherited his mother's eyes which were a recessive trait, and was unheard of, because all the Uchiha had onyx eyes. Even his younger sister had onyx eyes.  
_

_"At least I have a heart! You don't feel emotions! Your a heartless bastard, and I hate you!" Sunako shouted, now stopping to stare at his back, face red and chest heaving up and down. Kyouhei turned around, slowly, his face unreadable, his spiky raven hair being blown by the slight breeze. He was the exact carbon copy of his father, except for his eyes.  
_

_He took a step towards her, calmly, and she took a step back for every step he took forward before he had her pinned against the wall, his right arm supporting himself on the wall, on the side of her head, and his other hand was free. He looked at her for a long time, quiet, eyes staring into her endless pale blue ones. And then he smirked. That cocky annoying smirk she hated and he took his free hand and put two fingers under her chin, lifting her head up to his, showing to him a faint blush she was trying to desperately hide.  
_

_"Then, try and hate this." and with that he quickly pressed his lips to hers, his soft ones meeting her equally soft ones. Sunako's eyes went wide as saucers, and her face grew an unhealthy tomato red, before he pulled away._

_ He looked at her, stoic on the outside, but absolutely melting on the inside, falling head over heels for this girl. _

_Damn her, he hated her for that. For making his heart race, and making him feel...things he's never felt before. She was annoying to him for that. But when she had said she hated him, his heart broke just a little, and that just wouldn't do. Because Sunako was only allowed to love him, Kyouhei Uchiha. No one else. She was his. All his.  
_

_Sunako couldn't speak, her brain and body frozen in place against the wall. Kyouhei smirked and walked away, but not before coyly turning around and uttering one word. "Merong." He simply said, turning his back to her again, secretly grinning and just now allowing his blush to surface. He loved how speechless she got. It let him know he had that affect on her. (A/N: Merong in Korean is like the equivalent of making fun of someone or like :P yanno?)  
_

_Sunako didn't know how long she stayed there, standing against the wall, her fingers coming up to touch her lips, already missing the feeling of Kyouhei's on hers. She was so shocked, she couldn't believe it. But she had to tell someone quick or she was going to burst, so she dashed back home to her Kaa-san. If anyone knew what to do, it would be Kaa-san.  
_

* * *

"Welcome back Kyo-kun!" Sakura called from the kitchen, hearing the front door open and seeing her eldest son standing in the doorway. He smiled at her, deep down he was a momma's boy.

"Hn. Kaa-san, I see your making food. What are we having tonight?" Sakura smiled as she chopped up tomato's and replied, "Your father get's back from his week long mission so I'm making his favorite dish, spaghetti." Kyouhei nodded, inwardly cheering. Like father like son, Kyohei loved tomato's and his Kaa-san's spaghetti sauce was the best. Too bad he didn't know that before cooking lessons with Hinata, his mother was a horrid cook and had nearly poisoned team 7 on multiple occasions.

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san!" Manami called, running down the steps and into the kitchen, her little feet padding against the floor. Manami was ten years old and she was just like her mother, loud, and she had a temper when she was mad. Despite inheriting her dad's raven hair and onyx eyes, she had Sakura's face. Her hair was short like Sakura had her hair when she was little, with the same red ribbon tied in her hair Ino had given her. "Today, at the academy, Tadashi played this prank on me and he glued my hand to my desk! It won't come off!" at this, Manami held up her hand to see the block of wood that had to be cut from the desk.

Kyohei chuckled a bit, seeing the block of wood. It was too damn funny. Sakura outright laughed. "Oh Mana-chan, let me fix that." she motioned for Manami to come into the kitchen and she put down the wooden spoon she was stirring the pot of sauce with and allowed green chakra to flow through her hands, dissolving away the glue and heeling the skin that came off with it.

It paid off to have the head of Konoha's hospital as your mother.

"Hn. What did our little Manami get herself into this time?" Sasuke said, appearing silently in the kitchen, and stood behind his daughter who had green healing chakra around her hand. She pulled her hand from her mother's and turned to face her daddy, arms crossed and she let out a harrumph.

"Tadashi glued my hand to my desk at the academy today!" Sasuke sighed and knelt down in front of the ten year old. "And what did you do in return?" Sasuke questioned, Manami grinned.

"I spit a fireball at him Tou-san just like you told me to!" Sasuke smiled and patted her head saying that's my girl, but then received a good smack on the head from Sakura. "Baka! Don't be telling our daughter to do such things." Sasuke sighed. The dope's son was such a devious little thing.

"Anyway I made your favorite tonight, Spaghetti." Sasuke smirked and hugged his wife gratefully, then he started walking upstairs to wash up, followed by his two children who were told to do the same by their mother before dinner.

Ah The Uchiha family at their finest.

* * *

Shinji sighed as he lied down on the couch, wanting nothing more than to sleep. The academy always took a lot out of him, and he found it all troublesome. The academy was so boring to him.

His peace was interrupted however when his loud and obnoxious sister, Inoko burst through the door. "Kaa-san! You are NOT going to believe what I found out today." Ino smiled as she came down the steps, looking beautiful as always. Her hair was still in a pony, only this time it was low and to the side of her head, resting on her shoulder, and her bangs were flipped to the opposite side.

"Yes, dear?" Inoko was an EXACT carbon copy of her mother. Loud, blonde, determined, and obsessed with looking good. The only thing she inherited of her father was his shadow possession jutsu and his smarts, where as her younger brother inherited her mother's mind possession jutsu.

"Kyohei _kissed _Sunako!" Ino's mother's jaw dropped at this. "No way! Ahhh Inoko-chan this is so juicy! I gotta tell your aunt Sakura. She'll just die." as she said this, Shikamaru walked through the door. Having grown up with his wife, he knew the look on her face very well. He sighed at his troublesome lover. Why did he get married? It was so troublesome.

"Tou-san, make them stop. I'm trying to sleep." Shinji called, his tone that of a whine. Shikamaru sympathized with his son, unfortunately there was nothing he could do.

"Ahh Shika-kun welcome home. You won't believe what I just heard. Kyohei kissed little Sunako!" now normally Shikamaru was reserved but at this he did allow himself to show a little surprise.

"Ya don't say huh? No matter, just let them be. It's to troublesome. Son, take this advice...woman are troublesome. Never get married." Ino whacked Shikamaru on the arm for that one. The look she gave him promised pain if he continued. And no sex. He couldn't live if his wife withheld that from him...again.

He sighed and shook his head. His wife may be troublesome, but she was worth it. Having the family he has now, a son and daughter he loves dearly, a little troublesome doesn't hurt anyone.

* * *

Kyohei knew he was in for trouble the moment his mother came barging into his room demanding to know more about his little kiss with Sunako. Tch. Like hell he would talk to his...mom...about that sort of thing. The only one he had told was his best friend Hiroaki Hyuga.

"Hn." was his reply. His mother glared shaking her head at him. Like father, like son.

"Kyohei Uchiha you tell me right this instant or I'll give your baby pictures to Sunako-chan." Kyohei's face twisted into alarm. No. Anything but those. Damn his mom was good, no wonder she had managed to melt his fathers icy heart.

"I...we were arguing. She was making me mad and said she hated me. I erm backed her against the wall and told her to "hate this" and then I kissed her and um walked away and said Merong." His mothers face twisted into glee as she clapped her hands like a little school girl. She knew Kyohei would come to love Sunako one day. She giggled. When they we're young, Sakura had always joked to Naruto how her son would end up marrying his daughter. He always vehemently denied the idea, saying his daughter wasn't dating until he was thirty.

She came to the conclusion that Sasuke was the same way with his daughter, so it must have been a guy thing.

"I can't wait until you have to face Naruto. He's very protective of his daughter." Kyohei paled at that, but would never let anyone know he was absolutely scared of his godfather. Not a bad fear, just a fear when it came to his daughter. Because Naruto protected his daughter closely against any boy that so much as looks her way.

"Hn. Don't remind me." Sakura giggled. "Your father was shaking in the knees when he had to ask your Grandpa for my hand in marriage. He would never admit it, but he was scared shitless. The first ANBU captain was scared shitless of a civilian man. Go figure." Kyohei smirked at that. Good, at least his father had been scared too.

"Where is Tou-san?" Sakura pointed behind her. "He's out back training with your sister. Maybe you could talk to him about this. I know you hate talking about your feelings, but your father understands you very well, you may feel better after talking to him." Kyohei nodded standing up, he had long since surpassed his mother in height, having inherited his father's tall stature that his father had received from his deceased grandfather.

He walked passed his mom and out towards the back. He didn't want to talk to his dad, but he knew his mother was right. And he couldn't disobey his mother because deep down...

...he was a mamma's boy...

* * *

Hinata smiled to herself as she made dinner, elated that her daughter had finally found someone to love and take care of her. She giggled to herself to, picturing how Naruto would react when he found out his daughter was in love with his rivals son. Not to mention the wrath the boy would have to endure.

She couldn't help but laugh, Naruto throwing on Rasenshuriken after another at the boy saying there was no way in hell he would let Teme's son date his daughter. With Sunako following her dad screaming to stop. And then Sakura would give him a good smack, Sasuke would just roll his eyes and get into a fight with Naruto, and Hinata would just watch this all happen.

Yes she could picture it now.

"I'm home Hinata-chan! Mm mm something smells good. Whatcha makin?" Hinata smiled and looked back over her shoulder at her husband, watching him take of his father's white and red jacket and hanging it on the wall.

"Ramen with a side of Lo Mein noodles." The Hokage whooped in approval at his Hinata-chan's homemade Ramen and proceeded to hug his wife from behind, resting his head on her shoulder.

"How was work today love?" She asked, straining the Lo Mein noodles as she did so.

"Same old Paperwork. I swear Hina even with my clones I still can't get it all done. But the good news is that I just signed an alliance with Kirikagure. I know we've had our differences in the past, but the new Mizukage is a nice young lady who holds no grudge against Konoha." Hinata smiled and congratulated her husband. He truly was the greatest Hokage Konoha had ever seen. He had done WONDERS for the village.

"How were the kids today?" Hinata smiled as she recalled hearing of her daughters first kiss. God she was growing up! Hinata could remember when she was just a tiny infant, no older than a few months old.

"They we're fine. Tada-kun stayed home and relaxed today, and our little Sunako returned for her mission." Naruto nodded. "How is Suna-chan these days? I feel like I hardly see her anymore. I remember when she was just a little toddler learning to walk for the first time. Remember Hina-chan she knocked over your favorite vase?"

Hinata smiled and nodded recalling that rather funny incident. "Well dear, our Suna-chan is growing up. She's nearly seventeen now. She has missions, life, and friends, she no longer needs us by her side 24/7." Naruto nodded. He just couldn't let go of his little girl, his first born.

"Can we have another child Hina?" Hinata nearly dropped the spoon she was stirring the ramen with in the pot and blushed. But she smiled, they had always wanted a huge family.

"Someday I suppose yes. But let's wait until Tada-kun is out of the academy, ne?" Naruto nodded and squeezed her tighter before finally letting her go.

"I'm going to wash up for dinner. I stink." Hinata laughed and motioned for him to go upstairs. This would give her enough time to set the table.

She loved her family, and she wouldn't trade them for the world.

* * *

"Tou-san?" Kyohei called as he walked into the backyard. His little sister was panting heavily and had burns around her mouth. Looked like the little tyke was finally learning Katon jutsu.

"Hai?" His father asked, not taking his eyes off of his younger daughter, Manami, as she performed the seals again for Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu.

"Can I talk to you, erm...privately?" Sasuke finally looked at his son and nodded before bending down to kneel in front of Manami and patted her head, telling her she was doing great and to keep practicing. And to go to her mother to heal her burns. Manami nodded and bounded back into the house, smiling at her older brother who smiled back.

"What's this about Kyohei?" Sasuke said, crossing his arms and taking a seat on one of the training logs. Kyohei walked out to where his father was and sat next to him, almost as tall as his father but not quite yet.

They always say your kids will pass their parents in height.

"Well, when did you know you loved Kaa-san?" Sasuke rose his eyebrows at his son, totally not expecting his son to be asking about love of all things. To probably the most emotionally stunted person when it came to love (prior to marrying Sakura, that it).

"Hn. After Orochimaru had kidnapped her right before my eyes, and when I thought I would loose her. Why?" Kyohei rubbed his head in frustration, preparing to drop the bomb.

"Well when I'm around this one girl, she makes my heart feel funny, almost light. And my stomach feels weird, and I always want to be around her and her smile makes me happy. A-and I kissed her..." Now Sasuke definitely wasn't expecting that. His son was like him in every aspect. Skill, looks (minus the eyes), attitude, even appetite. However unlike Sasuke, his son was raised in a caring environment so he wasn't a total ice cube.

"Who is this girl?" Kyohei dropped his head and sighed.

"Sunako-chan." Sasuke allowed his eyes to widened at that. Sunako? The dope's daughter of all people? No. No this couldn't happen, because then he would be related to the idiot. He refused.

"The dope's daughter?" Kyohei nodded, trying to hide his blush. Just her name made his cheeks feel a little hot.

"We're you scared when you asked Ojii-san for permission to marry her?" Sasuke looked at his son. Debating. Should he say he was or brush it off? On one hand his son was trying really hard to figure this out and swallow his pride, on the other hand he didn't want his son to think he was a wimp. But he supposed if his son was trying he would too.

"Terrified. I was a wreck on the inside. He was very protective of your mother, but once I...told him I loved her with all my heart...he said okay. But not before chasing me around the kitchen with a knife first." Kyohei had to chuckle at that. The mental image was to funny.

"But, don't tell Kaa-san but I'm terrified of Naruto-Oji-san." Sasuke looked at his song sternly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Son, we are Uchiha men. We are stronger than the Uzumaki's. You can do it." Kyohei nodded.

"Thanks...Tou-san." And then he did something he hadn't done since he was a little kid, and as much as Sasuke denies it, he missed the hugs his son used to give him. He stood up and hugged his father, who was surprised at first but returned the hug.

Then Kyohei jumped from rooftop to rooftop. He had a mission he needed to complete. He couldn't stand her not being his any longer.

* * *

The Uzumaki's we're eating dinner, as always, being loud and obnoxious telling stories, with their ever quiet mother just smiling, nodding, and laughing along.

She loved the noise, welcomed it even. Growing up in a house full of silence, and having silent dinners, she had welcomed the change and enjoyed watching her most precious people banter.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Hinata had volunteered to go get it and opened the big wooden door to see none other than Kyohei standing outside, looking like a nervous wreck.

She smiled, it looked like Sasuke's son was a fast worker, asking permission to date his daughter already. "Ahh Kyohei-kun, welcome. Come on in." Hinata said, hugging the boy who returned the hug. Of all his aunts he liked his Aunt Hinata the best.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked, peering into the kitchen to see the family eating dinner.

"Not at all, dear. Hold on a second." Hinata walked into the kitchen and told Sunako-chan that she had a visitor, while her father was having an animated conversation with his youngest child and first born son, Tadashi.

Sunako walked into the foyer and gasped at who was standing there. A blush forming on her cheeks. What was Kyohei-kun doing here? And why did he look nervous?

"Kyohei-kun? What are you doing here?" Kyohei looked at Sunako and smirked, rarely ever smiling. The way she said his name made his insides turn to jelly.

"Ahhh hello Sunako. Is your father around? I'd like to speak with him." Sunako nodded, grabbing Kyohei's hand and leading him into the kitchen, both teens blushing at the contact.

"Tou-san Kyohei-kun is here." Naruto looked up from his food and smiled.

"Well if it isn't my nephew. How ya been squirt?" Kyohei scowled at his old nickname. He was seventeen now, not five.

"Hn. Don't call me that." Naruto smirked.

"Until you can beat me in a one on one fight, I will not." Sunako giggled at her love interest and her father.

"Can we talk for a minute? Privately?" Naruto looked at the serious face on Kyohei and nodded, motioning him into his office/study. Whatever paperwork he couldn't finish at the tower he brought home to work on them in his spare time.

They walked into the room and Naruto pulled out two chairs for them to sit down in.

"What can I do for ya?" He asked his nephew, curious as to why he was here so late in the evening. Kyohei suddenly tensed. He looked a little nervous.

"Ano, Naruto-Oji-sama, I would l-like to ask for permission to date your daughter, sir." Naruto looked at Kyohei before laughing. He was busting at the seams.

"Good joke, kid. But seriously what is it?" Kyohei sighed.

"I was being serious." Naruto's face suddenly went stoic, the aura in the room changing to an ominous one, and his body went rigid. Kyohei didn't show it, but he was shaking like a leaf.

But he was a Uchiha, and Uchiha's always got what they wanted.

"Hell no! Why should I let you, Teme's son, date my daughter?" Kyohei faced Naruto head on. "Because we both love each other." Naruto laughed.

"Sunako-chan? No way she isn't even interested in boys yet." Kyohei sweat dropped at his uncle. Sometimes he really was thick headed.

"Did she tell you me and her kissed?" Naruto's eyes flared at this. "YOU WHAT?!" Naruto wasted no time in hurling Kunai at Kyohei, before Kyohei ran out of the room and out in the backyard.

By now the whole family had come to watch the ordeal. Hinata was right. Naruto was chasing Kyohei who was running for dear life, and once Hinata had told her daughter of what they had talked about (she had eased dropped) and then her daughter ran after her father pleading for him to stop.

And then wouldn't you know it in pop's Sakura-chan and Sasuke with their younger daughter Manami who instantly rushed for Tadashi's side.

"What the? NARUTO!" Sakura shouted, her anger mark appearing. Having been on the receiving end of her world famous chakra filled punches more than once, Sasuke knew to back up and go stand next to his friend, Hinata.

Sakura had caught up to Naruto and gave him a good smack on the head, causing him to tumble to the ground with a lump on his forehead.

"Sakura-chaaaaan what was that for?" Naruto asked, rubbing his head, momentarily forgetting about Kyohei who had made his way to Sunako's side and slipped an item into her hand.

"BAKA! What are you doing attacking my son?" Naruto growled and looked towards his daughter to see her smiling and looking into Kyohei's eyes while Kyohei for once wasn't smirking but slightly smiling.

"He kissed my daughter." Sakura sighed. "Idiot. Let them be. She's going to be seventeen now. You have to let her grow up." Naruto scowled and crossed his arms like a child, turning his head away from his sister and teammate.

She whacked him upside the head again told him to stop acting like a child. Sasuke was proud of his wife, besides Hinata, the only woman who was really capable of giving the dope a good beating was his beloved wife.

"Naruto-kun, just look at them..." Hinata said softly, having gone to her husbands side to heal the lump forming on his head. He turned to his left and saw Sunako laughing and smiling at Kyohei as he told her something. Naruto hated to admit it, but his daughter was happy.

"She'll be seventeen soon, but just because shes grown up doesn't mean she won't always be your little girl." Naruto hated when his wife was right.

"Kyohei, come here." Kyohei nodded and hesitantly stood in front of the Hokage. The Hokage lifted him by his shirt and had a stern glare.

"If you make her cry even once, so help me squirt I will hurt you. And don't you dare ever think of violating her. Your both too young for that." Sasuke and Sakura had to agree there, even Hinata. They were still young, and had so much more to live for first.

"Hai." Kyohei said as Naruto put the boy back on the ground, and Sunako came up to him, hugging him and smiling as he hugged her back.

Though Naruto didn't like it, he knew his daughter was growing up, and he watched as his daughter stood on her tip toes and kissed a blushing Kyohei in front of all the adults.

They couldn't help but smile at the young couple though, after everything.

Ahh to be be young and in love.

* * *

Epilogue: Two years later (they are 18 and 19)

* * *

Sunako and Kyohei had been dating for two years. They had good times and bad times, and of course Naruto's continuing threats towards him kept the two together.

Kyohei and Sunako were a nervous wreck. It was one thing to ask for her father's permission for them to date, but it was another thing to tell him that he had gotten his daughter pregnant. Before marriage.

"Kyohei you little asshole! Get back here! How dare you defile my daughter!" Naruto shouted as he sent a dozen Rasenshuurikens shooting at his nephew, who narrowly dodged them all as he ran.

They say the chase had gone on for three hours around Konoha, and that it became known as the great Uchiha race.

But that dear reader's is another story, for another time.

* * *

**It was just a little experiment. Just some practice to get the juices flowing. Hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW**


	19. Love You Like A Love Song

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...SADLY...

**Okay so! This chapter is in dedication to Cecilia Glass, my 100th reviewer! As her prize I told her she could pick the idea for the next chapter. This idea is not mine, I am merely following her guidelines and all credit goes to her, I just typed her outline into a story. ENJOY!**

**Also when writing a song fic am I the only one who plays the song on repeat until you complete the fic or one-shot?**

_**Singing**_

**Radio **

* * *

The suns rays illuminated the tiny apartment room, the picture frames on the dresser reflecting the light, as they landed on the sleeping Hyuga. Hinata groaned as she fluttered her eyes open and slowly let her eyes adjust to the light. She just wanted sleep. She turned onto her stomach and snuggled into her pillow, her arms resting underneath it, head tilted to the left away from the window with her left leg bent and her right leg straight (and sticking out of the covers) so her legs looked like the number 4 (AN: That's how I sleep haha).

She inhaled the musky scent of her pillow and sighed in content trying to fall back asleep. It smelled of him, as it rightfully should because this was _his_ bed after all. That's right folks, Naruto had FINALLY realized his feelings for Hinata and had asked her out about three weeks ago. It wasn't a surprise that Hinata had moved in shortly after, everybody knowing that when it came to Naruto she didn't care what people thought and would do anything to be with him.

They were absolutely in love with each other. They were soul mates, meant for each other, and always knew what to say or how to make the other happy. Hinata couldn't be happier these days, falling asleep with Naruto's arms securely around her, waking up (most of the time unless it was her day off) to see his smiling face and shining blue eyes, and the sex was amazing (but that's another story for another time ;).

"Hina-chan, wake up sleepy head!" Naruto laughed as he prodded the lump of blankets and pillows, the only visible sign of a human being in the pile was the mop of long purple-ish blue hair resting on the pillow and a tiny foot peaking out of the covers.

"Nuhh...sleep..." Hinata drawled out as she dug herself deeper into the pillow. Naruto shook his head at his girlfriend and knew he'd have to resort to other means of waking her up. She loved to sleep in on her days off, and Naruto thought it was cute, but it was already 11:00am and they had to meet at Ino's house at one for her baby shower. Shikamaru was so surprised when Ino had told him of her pregnancy, yes it was unexpected and they weren't even married, but they were both happy. Even if Shikamaru thought it troublesome.

Naruto slyly crawled onto the bed, making his way under the covers and eventually positioning himself above Hinata who had now turned onto her back, eyes half open from the movement of Naruto crawling into their King sized bed (Naruto had long ago swapped out his twin bed) and moaned when Naruto started to ease his hands under her over sized t-shirt she always slept in. Naruto grinned as Hinata squirmed under his touch as he gently glided his hand up her well toned stomach to her perfectly round breasts, which he absolutely loved to play with.

Naruto loved to wake Hinata up like this in the morning, because at night time it made her all the more needy, and Naruto loved when Hinata was needy.

"Naruto-kunnnnn..I'm up...I'm up..." Hinata moaned out now fully awake. She hated and loved when Naruto did this. Hated it because she would have to wait until night time to finish what he started, and loved it because it felt so damn good. Naruto laughed and placed a chaste kiss on her lips whispering a good morning, withdrawing his hands from under her shirt and climbing off the bed, walking into the kitchen to grab his favorite cereal for breakfast. Honey Nut Cheerios.

Hinata finally pulled herself up and sat on the edge of the bed, walking over to her dresser pulling out her clothes for Ino's baby shower. After selecting a very cute white and yellow floral patterned sun dress and undergarments (special ones for later) she told Naruto she would be in the shower, and walked into the bathroom closing the door.

Walking over to the shower she turned on the the water, making sure it was nice and hot, and pulled the lever to activate the shower head as it started to spew water, and then she walked over the stereo that was mounted on the wall and flipped on the radio. She grinned when the song started to play through the speakers. She had had this song stuck in her head ALL WEEK. And they do say the best way to get a song out of your head is to listen to it until your sick of it.

**It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A sinful, miracle, lyrical  
You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby**

She quietly sung along as she deposited her t-shirt on the floor, soon after slipping out of her purple undies and black bra, before finally hopping into the shower to let the warm water beat against her skin, relaxing her muscles.

**I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby**

Hinata by now had really gotten into the song, swaying and moving her hips to the beat. She just loved this song.

**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hitting**

**re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

She ran her hand through her hair, wetting it with the water, and just let the water wash over her, closing her eyes to enjoy the music.

**Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony**  
** There's no way to describe what you do to me**  
** You just do to me, what you do**  
** And it feels like I've been rescued**  
** I've been set free**  
** I am hypnotized by your destiny**  
** You are magical, lyrical, beautiful**  
** You are... And I want you to know baby**

She reached for the shampoo, Naruto's to be more precise, she unfortunately had run out yesterday so had no choice but to use his until they went to the store to buy more. Pouring a good amount onto her hand she spread it over her head, scrubbing her scalp and running her hands in circles, foaming the shampoo and making sure she really lathered her hair up. Long hair was a lot of maintenance after all. But Naruto had said he loved her long hair so she refrained from cutting it short like when she was younger.

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
** I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
** I, I love you like a love song, baby**

She smiled as she whipped her head back and forth her hair going with it, singing along to the chorus, knowing her favorite part of the song was coming up.

** And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

** I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby**  
** I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby**  
** I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby**

** And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)**

She belted out the next part with all her heart, hoping Naruto would hear it as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and washed her body. She really did love Naruto and no one compared to him.

_**No one compares**_  
_** You stand alone, to every record I own**_  
_** Music to my heart that's what you are**_  
_** A song that goes on and on**_

Naruto grinned as he sat at the kitchen table, dipping his spoon into his cereal for another bite, and listened to his girlfriend sing. He loved the mornings when she showered with the radio on, because Naruto loved when Hinata sang, and she had a beautiful voice.

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
** I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
** I, I love you like a love song, baby**

Soon enough Hinata had emerged from her shower, dressed in that cute sundress and had a towel on her head to keep her wet hair from getting her clothes wet. She smiled and walked over to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl from the cupboard and a spoon from the drawer as she continued humming the tune.

**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

Naruto smiled at her as she sat down next to him and poured the cheerios into her own bowl. He laughed to himself and playfully glared at her.

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
** I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
** I, I love you like a love song, baby**

"You know Hina-chan, that the song is going to be stuck in my head for like ever now right? But I'm glad you love me." Naruto's mock glare was replaced with a smile as he leaned over to kiss Hinata on the cheek bringing his arms to wrap around her in a short hug. Hinata smiled at him and laughed and took another bite of her cereal.

Yes, a typical morning with Naruto Uzumaki was a beautiful thing indeed. And she had no doubt in her mind that there were many, many more to come.

**I love you...like a love song...**

* * *

**Okay so not my longest one-shot but I didn't think it had to be. I hope its to your liking Cecilia! I tried my best with what you gave me haha and I had fun writing some NaruHina lime ;)**

**Review!**


	20. All I Ask Of You

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...SADLY...

**SEQUEL! ITS ANOTHER SEQUEL YAYYY :D**

**This is a sequel to chapter 14! I just got inspired for this so hopefully it turns out how I want it too!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**No more talk of darkness,  
forget these wide-eyed fears;  
I'm here, nothing can harm you,  
my words will warm and calm you.  
**

I received great news today, Naruto-kun. I can finally go home! Can you believe it? I have missed Japan so much, and Konoha, and most importantly you. I bet your doing great as the Hokage now, and that the village is even more powerful then before.

I can't wait to see all you've accomplished. Just wait a little bit longer, okay?

**Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears;  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you.**

I wonder how much you've changed. I bet you look even more handsome now. But I hope you haven't changed too much, because I so very much adore your childish antics.

You didn't completely grow up, did you Naruto-kun?

**Say you'll love me every waking moment; **

**turn my head with talk of summertime.**  
** Say you need me with you now and always;**  
** promise me that all you say is true,**  
** that's all I ask of you. **

I'm on the plane now, Naruto-kun. I'm getting closer. Can you feel me?

**Let me be your shelter,  
let me be your light;  
you're safe, no one will find you,  
your fears are far behind you.  
**

Not a day goes by that I don't think of you, my sweet Hime. I miss you so much, standing on the balcony of my office here day after day, I feel so empty without you to share the view with me.

I hope you are well, Hime. I hope your smiling face is shining bright where ever you are.

**All I want is freedom,**  
** a world with no more night;**  
** and you, always beside me,**  
** to hold me and to hide me. **

I still wait for you everyday, Hinata-chan. There are countless girls in the village who ask me out, but I only want you.

I only want to share a life with you. I want you to be my first for everything. I want you by my side as my wife, and I want to make little Naruto's and Hinata's. I want to watch our children grow up, and still be able to wake up to your dazzling face even at the age of 70.

I will never give up hope!

**Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime;**  
**let me lead you from your solitude.**  
**Say you want me with you, here beside you,**  
**anywhere you go, let me go too,**  
**that's all I ask of you.**

I can see Konoha's gates, Naruto-kun. They seem bigger then I remember, but maybe its just me? I can see your handsome face on the Hokage Mountain from a mile away, and as I thought, you look so much like you father. Handsome too.

He'd be proud of you, yanno. I wonder, what else have you accomplished?

As I walk closer and closer to the entrance, I feel myself become filled with a sense of nervousness. Its been 9 years since I have seen you and our friends. Have you all moved on with your lives? I wonder.

I hear my voice being called suddenly, I can feel my heart skip a beat. Is it you?

**Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.**  
**Say the word and I will follow you.**  
**Share each day with me, each night, each morning.**  
**Say you love me ...**  
**You know I do.**

"Hinata is that you?" The voice calls me again. I look up and I see Shikamaru and Ino standing in shock. I can't help but feel a little let down, Naruto-kun.

I was hoping I could see you first.

"S-Shikamaru-kun, I-Ino-chan it's me." I stuttered, finding my old habit coming back. I hope you won't think me weak Naruto-kun, because I still stutter. I felt a blonde blur nearly tackle me in a bear hug, and I tried not to wince.

My body was still very weak from the illness that plagued me, and if I over exert myself I could die. It's why I had to stop being a ninja, but, I've found I'm a very good cook.

Will you like my food, Naruto-kun? I hope so. I have so many things that I want to make you, I want to see your smile every day.

"I thought you died! We all thought you were gone! Where did you go?" I couldn't help but let a few tears fall as I embraced Ino back. I didn't realize I missed this place so much. Would you have missed it too, Naruto-kun?

"T-Tell everyone to g-gather a-at training ground e-eight. I w-w-will explain t-there." Ino nodded to me and Shikamaru hugged me as well and was glad that I was okay because I was the "least troublesome" girl which earned him a playful smack from Ino.

I smiled at them, but I feel jealous, Naruto-kun. They are so happy together. They can be together.

I want to be together with you, more than you'll ever know.

I love you.

**Love me, that's all I ask of you ...**  
**Love me, that's all I ask of you.**

Its a beautiful day out, Hina-chan. The sun is shining so bright and the sky is such a clear shade of blue. It's been cloudy the past couple of weeks, but today, today its so clear.

I feel you somehow, Hime. When I woke up today, I felt different. I felt like you were here, like you never left. It was almost as if I could sense your chakra.I thought it was a dreamy, a sweet dream that I would begrudgingly wake up from. But it's nearly 2pm and that feeling has only grown stronger.

Could you be here, my Hime?

Could you have returned to me? I spot a mop of blue/black hair in the streets by the front gate. I somehow know its you, and I can't help but feel my whole body tense.

Your here. Your alive, your back, and your so close to me. I'm coming, Hime.

Wait for me. I love you.

* * *

_N: To hold her in my arms again, it was magical._

**H: I had waited so long for this day, to hold him tightly and never let him go again.**

_N: This reality, this mutual love, is much better than my dreams._

"Welcome home, Hinata-chan." I said as I tucked a stray hair behind her ear. I saw that adorable blush adorn her cheeks and I couldn't help but let out a smile. She still hadn't changed. I was relieved, I had thought she would.

"A-Arigato, Naruto-kun..." Her voice had grown more beautiful, if that was possible. It was music to my ears, and now that I had heard it, I couldn't help but want to hear it for the rest of my life.

_N: Hinata-chan...Ashiteru._

**_H: Naruto-kun...Ashiteru._**

* * *

**Done. I don't know if I liked how the ending turned out or not, but I at least got most of it out, and for the most part am satisfied! Review!**


End file.
